Hiding in Deep, Dark, Corners
by whiters
Summary: AU Future fic. Leyton are together. But what happens when an old flame comes back into one of their lives, and one of them ends up hurting the other more than they intended? When does trusting someone become too hard to do?Not a Leyton forever..Please R
1. Writers Block

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OTH. I give full credit to the writers and producers any lines/characters/ideas etc., I have taken from the show and put into my story. If Santa asks, I have been a good girl lately (I'm asking for Chad Michael Murray for Christmas).

**Background:** Before I put up the first chapter I wanted to make some things clear, so you don't get confused. Peyton, Lucas, Haley and Nathan went to the same high school and Lucas and Nate are still half brothers. Peyton and Lucas never dated until they were in college. Lucas went to University of North Carolina, while Nathan and Peyton went to Duke, and Haley went to Stanford. After college Peyton went back to Tree Hill because of a job offer at THUD magazine, and Lucas followed to be with her. The Portland Trailblazers drafted Nathan and Haley moved from California to New York in hopes of furthering her music career. Hopefully, that's all that needs explaining.

**Forewarning:** While some of this fanfic is about Leyton, it will not be that way forever…Dun Dun Dun

Hello Everybody!! This is my second work in progress here at fan fiction and I hope you all will enjoy it. If you haven't had a chance yet check out my other story WHAT'S YOUR TAKE ON TATOO'S? Like always I love reviews and constructive criticism. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!

Ch. 1 Writers Block 

Lucas turned over in the bed to find it, yet again, empty. He could hear shuffling in the hall closet and slowly got out of bed. He looked out into the hall and saw her on her hands and knees, furiously looking through the closet. _Damn, she looks good_ Lucas thought. She was wearing a pair of his boxer shorts and one of her black spaghetti tops, and as always, looked beautiful. Suddenly she threw an empty box out of the closet and groaned.

"Peyt, what the hell are you looking for?" Lucas asked with a laugh.

"My black stiletto shoes. I know I brought them here a couple of nights ago, and I can't find them anywhere." She whined.

Lucas chuckled, "Well, I keep telling ya if you would just move all of your stuff here, we wouldn't have this problem."

For weeks now Lucas was pushing the idea of the two of them moving in together, and Peyton kept saying she wanted to wait. Wait for what? He always wondered. He figured she'd come around when she was ready, he just hoped that it would be soon. Peyton stood up, defeated.

"Well, I have to run home real quick and grab em. I have a meeting in a ½ hour, and I need those shoes they're my good luck charms." Peyton said slowly walking towards Lucas.

"Well, they certainly got you lucky last night." Lucas replied with a big grin covering his face.

Peyton laughed as she grabbed his hands and kissed his cheek. Not quite what he was expecting. She went into the bedroom and quickly got dressed.

"I'll call you later, k? Wish me luck!" She said as she hugged him and headed for the door.

"I love you Peyt." Lucas called out.

"You too." She yelled back as she headed out the door.

Lucas just stood there for a minute, thinking. Things were going great between them, but still he could feel distance growing. Maybe he was moving faster than Peyton wanted. They had only been back in Tree Hill for seven months and he had already pushed the idea of them moving in together on her. If she didn't want to that was fine, but they never really talked about it. He shook his head; he was doing it again, over analyzing. He walked into the bathroom and got ready to take a shower. Worrying always got the better of him and a hot shower was just the thing to knock that out of his system.  
Once out of the shower Lucas got dressed and sat down at his desk. While he was at University of North Carolina, playing basketball, he had gotten a degree in Literature, which proved to be helpful. In his senior year he hurt his knee during a ski trip and hadn't played basketball since. He was now writing for the Tree Hill News, usually something on sports, and hunting for other opportunities. Unfortunately, he only wrote once a week for them and that didn't take up much of his time. He did however get to work from home, which definitely had its perks. Currently, he was writing a short story, hoping someone might want to publish it one day. Lucas stared at the computer screen for a few minutes. A few thoughts came to his head and he typed them down, and then continued to stare at the screen.

"Well, I'm ready for break." He said to himself as he got out of his chair and headed towards the kitchen.

Once there he realized he had absolutely nothing in the fridge. Well, that was typical. He stared around the kitchen for a second and decided he needed to go shopping. His writing could wait a few minutes, but if he didn't eat soon he wouldn't be able to think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

milk

coke

beer

cheerios

steak

chips

mac & cheese

oranges

t.v dinners…

Lucas gazed over his list. It certainly wasn't full of nutritious items, but that didn't bother him. He was young and he was going to eat what he wanted. Once he grabbed the last items on his list he noticed how full the cart was. It was going to take a few trips to get all of that into his apartment.

_Bzzzz Bzzzz_ His cell started to vibrate in his back pocket. Instantly a smile grew across his face as he saw who it was.

"Hales!" Lucas exclaimed. "How's it going superstar?"

"Well, I haven't quite earned that title yet, but it's going good. How're you buddy?"

"I'm doing just fine." Lucas answered.

"How's the writing coming? I didn't interrupt you did I?" Haley worriedly asked.

"No, no. It's going great…but I had to stop for a minute to get some food. I'm just grocery shopping right now."

"Awe, writers block, huh? Any excuse to get out of the house." Haley could be heard laughing loudly.

"No, I just needed a break." Lucas spoke defensively, although Haley hit it right on the nose. "So, to what do I owe this phone call Ms. James? Did your director give you permission to call us lowly people?" Lucas chuckled.

"Lucas, we talk all the time. But, don't tell my director that." Haley joked. "Seriously, I was just calling to make sure you got my invite for my New Years Eve party. And to make sure you're still coming."

"Yes, I got it and of course I'm coming. You've been planning this party for the past two months, how could I forget."

"Good, and Peyton got hers?" Haley asked.

"Yes, we will both be there. You are going to come down for Christmas and greet us with your presence, aren't you?"

"I am but I'm only staying a couple of days. My parents are taking a trip on the 28th and I need to be back here by then anyway."

Lucas was now standing in line paying for his food.

"Well, I guess I'm just gonna have to spend every minute with you to make up for our lost time. Just a sec Hales….'Yeah, that's fine. It's credit.'" Haley heard through the phone.

"What Luke?"

"Sorry, I'm just paying for the groceries." Lucas said.

"Oh, right. Anyway, don't worry we'll spend lots of time together, all of us." Haley emphasized the last words.

The bagger put the bags into the cart and Lucas mouthed _Thank You _and pushed the cart out to his car.

"I look forward to it. I'll call you in a couple of days. Let ya know how the writers block is going." Lucas told her.

"Sounds good. Love ya Luke."

"Love you too Hales. Bye."

Lucas ended the call and put his phone back into his pocket. He pushed the shopping cart over to his car, a black Toyota Tacoma. He loved that truck, it was his baby. Because it had been raining earlier, he opted to not put the groceries in the back but instead shuffed them all in the passengers seat. It was a tight fit, but he got em' all in there. Just as he was getting into the truck he saw Peyton across the street, walking with somebody. He assumed it was someone from THUD; they often went out for Lunch. He was going to say "Hi" but decided not to. He didn't want to bug her. So he got into the truck and drove back home.

Xxxxx­­­­-------xxxxxxx-------xxxxxx 

Oh, I hope you all liked the first chapter. There was a little drama in there but not much. Don't worry drama lovers; there is more to come. Please, Please leave a review. Anything will do. Just let me know you read it and if you liked it or not. Constructive criticism is def. welcome. Thanks.

_Be on the look out for an UD!!_


	2. Enter Sandman

_**Thanks to those who reviewed. I'm really thrilled about this story, so I hope you are too. Enjoy this chapter!!!**_

_**Whit**_

**Chapter 2 Enter Sandman**

Lucas was sitting at his computer, typing furiously. Once he got home and had something to eat, ideas started flooding his head. Thoughts were coming out faster than he could type; he had to write most of the down on a pad of paper before he forgot them. A few months ago he made some cd mixes that contained music that helped him write. Right now he was listening to Metallica's _Enter Sandman._

_Say your prayers little one_

_don't forget, my son_

_to include everyone_

_I tuck you in, warm within_

_keep you free from sin _

_till the sandman he comes_

Someone was knocking at the door, but the music was up too loud for Lucas to hear. Plus, he was completely zoned in on his writing.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Finally the person at the door just opened the door and walked in. It was Peyton and she squinted as she walked in, shocked by how loud the music is. She looked into the living room to see Lucas beating down on his keyboard, his head banging with the music. He was in the zone, she could tell. She made her way over to the stereo and began to turn down the ruckus that Lucas calls music.

"What the hell?" Lucas spurt out before he turned around. "Oh, hey babe. What're you doing?" He asked as he got up to greet Peyton.

"I tried calling you but you didn't pick up."

"Yeah I turned it off. Once I start writing I can't be interrupted, ya know." Lucas said.

"I know. But do you really have to listen to that god awful music while you do it?" Peyton asked.

"Hey, it's good music. Just because Ms. Sawyer from THUD magazine doesn't approve, doesn't make it bad." Lucas joked.

"Whatever." Peyton responded as she rolled her eyes. "So how's it going?"

"Pretty good. I think I wrote non-stop for a good two hours. Of course I deleted a lot of what I wrote, but at least I got something down."

Lucas heads over to the fridge, grabbing another coke.

"So, I saw you today. How was lunch?" Lucas asked.

Peyton's face became worried. _He saw me?_ Her mind was racing. It's not like she could hide in this town, not that she wanted to.

"Look, Luke we were just hanging out. I should have told you he was coming to visit, but I didn't really know when he was coming, and..."

Lucas turned to look at Peyton with a very perturbed look on his face. Peyton realized she may have spoken too soon and was unsure of where to go from there. Lucas raised his eyebrows, indicating for her to explain.

"That was Jake I was with today. He mentioned he might be here, and then he was and I didn't know what to tell you, not that I was going to lie but I didn't want you to get upset or jealous." Peyton let out.

Lucas just stared at her and rubbed his chin. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days and a five o'clock shadow was coming in. He sat his coke down on the table. He had to think.

Jake was Peyton's boyfriend from high school, though they were off and on. Then when she went to Duke they started dating again but he had to move to be closer to his daughter (long story). So they broke it off and Peyton and Lucas eventually got together. He always worried he wouldn't be able to live up to Jake, and now those thoughts were haunting him yet again.

"Lucas say something, please." Peyton pleaded.

"Why didn't you mention he was coming?"

"I guess I didn't really think about it. I mean I didn't know he was coming for sure." Peyton replied.

She walked over to Lucas with hope in her eyes. He attempted to be adult about the whole situation.

"So is he staying for awhile?" Peyton shrugged. "Oh, well I guess you guys will probably catch up while he's here?"

This caught Peyton off guard. He didn't seem mad.

"Yeah, actually he asked me if I wanted to have dinner with him tonight. Ya know, to catch up. But you should come too."

"No, I never really knew the guy. It would be awkward for me. But you go, and have fun."

Peyton answered, confused, "Ok, but are you ok with this?"

"Sure. I mean it worries me a little but I can trust you so I shouldn't be. Right?"

"Of course you can trust me." Peyton reacted. "You're the best Luke." She grabbed him and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I'll just call you later then, ok?"

"Yeah. I might go out with Lewis later but I'll keep my phone on vibrate. Have fun and say Hi to Jake for me." Lucas got out with a smile.

Peyton hugged him and then put her hands on his shoulders.

"Have fun with Lewis, k? I Love ya."

"I will. I love you too."

Peyton nodded her head, grabbed her purse and left. Lucas stood at the table for a bit longer. Although Lucas didn't know Jake that well, he knew Jake was a good guy. And that was what scared him the most. If Jake were a jerk then Lucas wouldn't have worried at all. He knew that Jake still had feelings left for Peyton; he would even go as far to say that he thought Jake was still in love with Peyton. It wasn't Peyton that he didn't trust; it was Jake. Lucas looked over at the clock and realized that he had been standing there for a good 10 minutes. He needed to get out. He picked up his phone and called his friend Lewis

"Luke. My man…how's it going?"

"Lewis, I'm doing good. So are you still going out tonight?"

"You know it my brother. We're gonna go to Dylan's Sports Bar and watch the Spurs/ Trailblazers game. You gonna come and watch you're brother kick some Spurs ass?"

"Definitely. Nathan would give me hell if I missed one of his games."

"Well, I'll stop by and pick you up at 6:30. That cool?"

"Sounds great. See ya then Lewis."

Xxx---xxx---xx 

I hope you liked it. I'm building up to all the angst and drama that is to come. Don't know if you were expecting Jake to jump in the picture. If you weren't I hope it was a good surprise. Please review. I love to know that people read my story. It's really simple, click review, submit, and write, "That was great" or whatever. It only takes a few seconds. Surely, if you're still reading this, then you have a few seconds to spare. Thanks!!!!


	3. Questions

**_Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it. This chapter is full of angst, drama, and heartache. Oh, maybe I shouldn't tell you that, you might not read it. Oh well, read it anyway and if you don't like it you can tell me so. _**

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Whit**_

**xxx—xx—xxx **

Chapter 3 Questions 

**"Shoot, Shoot." "Ohhhhhhh." **Everybody in the bar yelled in unison.

Lucas, Lewis and some of their other friends were at the bar watching Spurs/Trailblazers game, and the Trailblazers just lost.

"Oh man. Nathan has got to be fuming right now. I won't be surprised if he goes and kicks that refs ass for not calling that fucking foul." Lewis remarked.

"If Nate doesn't then I will." Someone else shouted. This got everybody laughing, and it got louder in the bar as everybody commented on the game.

They talked for a while, mainly about sports. Everyone inquired about Lucas's column and how much they liked it. It made Lucas happy to know he was succeeding, at something anyway. Finally, Lucas decided to head home, all the screaming made him tired.

"Hey Lewis, I'm gonna check out." Lucas said.

"Ok man. I'll give you a ride back."

"No it's ok. I think I'm gonna walk, it's a nice night."

"You sure man?" Lewis asked and Lucas nodded his head. "Thanks for coming man, it was a blast."

"Yeah, it was. I'll see you later. Have a nice night bro." Lucas replied while giving Lewis a manly hug.

Lucas headed out the door and into the night. The best thing about Tree Hill was the fact that you could walk practically anywhere, in just a matter of minutes. Lucas loved taking walks, especially when it was so peaceful out. His mind began to wonder, and eventually he was thinking about Haley's New Year's Eve party. It was going to be up at her apartment in New York and he couldn't wait to see her. Haley and him had been good friends since high school and actually got closer in college, even though they were on different sides of the country. The party was a chance for the four of them, him, Hales, Peyton and Nathan, to get together. As Lucas was thinking about the party he noticed a couple across the street, making out against a building.

_Whoa, they must be happy to see each other. Go get a room. _Lucas thought. He silently laughed to himself and continued to walk while shaking his head. But something caught his eye and he stopped. Turning to face the couple he squinted, hoping he was wrong in what he thought he just saw. _No, it can't be. I'm just seeing things. _Lucas's face fell as he realized who the "couple" was: Peyton and Jake. He wanted to run but his feet were cemented to the ground, and his heart began to pound heavily. Suddenly his hurt turned into anger, and he furiously walked across the street. He was going to be the shit out of Jake.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lucas screamed, scaring both Peyton and Jake.

They turned around to face him, and Peyton stared at him with a guilty look. It was quiet for a moment, and Lucas looked back and forth between the two. The silence was pissing him off even more so he grabbed Jake's jacket and yelled at him.

"You son-of-a-bitch…" And Lucas pulled back for a punch.

"No, Lucas, don't." Peyton demanded and stepped between the two men. "That's not going to solve anything."

"Maybe if you told me why the fuck he was kissing you, that would solve something." Lucas spat out and tried to regain his composure.

Peyton let her hand fall off Jake's chest and took a step back. She stared at Lucas, and tried to remember a time when he had ever been this mad. Nothing came to her mind. Here was a man she loved and then a man she was in love with. No words she could say would make it better, somebody was going to get hurt. Lucas stared back at her waiting for her response, as did Jake, who decided to speak up.

"Look man, there's no need to get physical. Let's talk about this like adults."

"Fuck that "man,"" Lucas mocked, "You can just shut up. Peyton tell me what the hell is going on. Now." Lucas ordered.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that. She doesn't deserve it." Jake yelled.

"What do you know what she deserves…"

"I know she deserves to be with someone better than you. Someone who she loves and loves her back." Jake told him.

"Oh and let me guess, that someone would be you, right?" Lucas shot out.

"You're damn right…I love her" Jake turned to Peyton repeating himself. "I love you."

"Give me a god damn break." Lucas took a hold of Peyton's arm and forced her to look at him. "Peyton, I'm still waiting for an answer."

Lucas expected a response but got nothing. Peyton just stood there; she was still taking in the fight that had just happened in front of her. She should have explained, stopped them from fighting but she couldn't. She was the guilty one here and she knew it. Lucas let go of her and stepped back, pain replacing the anger in his eyes. He stood there for a moment before shaking his head in disbelief. All he wanted was to punch Jake in the face, but, instead, he turned around and walked away.

**xxx—xx—xxx**

Lucas slammed the door to his apartment and immediately went to grab a beer. He opened it, took a slug of it and then threw the bottle against the wall. Glass flew in all directions as the wall and bottle came in contact with one another. Beer spewed all over the wall and floor.

Outside Peyton was standing at his door when she heard the crash. Frightened for Lucas she didn't even knock, and ran into the apartment. He looked up at her from the fridge, where he was grabbing another beer. As he opened the bottle, he looked at her coldly.

"Peyton, come on in, it's a party in here. The wall wanted a beer, how about you?" Lucas said in a mean, sarcastic tone.

She didn't say a word.

"What? Cat got your tongue. No, wait, I guess that would be, Jake got your tongue? Ya know for a girl who usually has a lot to say, I don't think you've said more than a few words to me."

Finally she spoke up, "Lucas what you saw back there…"

Lucas interrupted, "Trust me."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Trust me…That's what you told me earlier, to trust you. God, I guess I was naïve enough to actually do that." Lucas sat down on a barstool.

"Lucas, I didn't intend on this happening. He kissed me…"

"And you kissed him back." Lucas stated but meant it more as a question.

"Yes, I did." Peyton admitted.

The color in Lucas's face drained out and he closed his eyes tightly. He felt his heart ache.

"So, what…what does this all mean? You told me you loved me Peyton, was I just your backup until Jake came back?"

"No. Lucas I do love you…"

"Yeah, you're just not _in_ love with me." Lucas accused.

"I…I don't know. I guess I still have feelings for Jake. I'm just so confused."

"Just answer this question Peyton. Do you think you still love him?"

"I dunno…maybe."

Lucas shook his head. "Why would you hurt me like this?"

"I…" Peyton paused for a moment as tears formed in her eyes, "I don't want to hurt you Luke."

"If that's true, then do me a favor. Get the hell out of my apartment. You don't get to have my sympathy right now." Lucas stated and pointed towards the door.

Tears fell down Peyton's face, and, reluctantly, she walked out of the apartment.

**xxx—xx—xxx **

**_So, did you like it? Well, whether you did or not, please leave a review. It's just getting good so be sure to be on the look out for an UD! Thanks!_**


	4. Five O'clock Shadow

Sorry it took me awhile to UD, I hope some of you are still reading this. Thanks for the reviews, I love getting them. I know some of you may not like Peyton and Lucas not being together but I forewarned you. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm excited for it. I have a great path for this story so keep reading.

_**xxx—xx—xxx **_

Chapter 4 Five O'clock Shadow 

It had been a few days since Lucas yelled at Peyton. Since then he hadn't left the apartment. The only things he did was sleep, eat, watch t.v. and write. Mainly write. Oddly enough he had written more in the past couple days than he had in the past couple weeks. Anger seemed to be a good motivation. He hadn't even spoken to anybody but Haley and they didn't speak for that long. Right now he was writing and had Linkin Park's_ Place for my Head_ blasting in the background.

Go away you 

_Try to take the best of me_

_Go away you_

_Try to take the best of me_

GO AWAY YOU TRY TO TAKE THE BEST OF ME 

There was loud knocking at the door and it shook Lucas out of his writing trance. He quickly saved his document, grabbed his beer and headed over to the door. It was times like these that he wished his door had a peep hole. He opened it harshly and his face went cross as he saw who it was. Peyton was standing in front of him, and she looked nice. Nothing what he must have looked like at that moment. Neither of them spoke and Peyton decided she was the one who needed to speak up first.

"Nice five o'clock shadow." Peyton had to yell because the music was still up loud.

Lucas barely heard what she said so he turned around and turned the music down. He faced her again and took a sip of his beer.

"What do you want Peyton?" He asked harshly.

"We haven't talked and…well… I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm just doing great Peyt. I've been writing and just really enjoying my week." Lucas replied sarcastically. He put a more serious look on his face and asked, "How do you think I've been doing?"

Lucas was staring Peyton dead in the eyes. He was on the verge of yelling, but managed to keep his cool. The whole situation seemed surreal to him. He knew Peyton and him were over, he had known since that night. But just because he knew that did not mean he had accepted it yet.

Peyton cleared her throat and responded, "Luke I know you don't want to see me right now but I needed to come and explain some things to you. So can I please come in?"

Lucas took a moment to think about it, then he stepped aside allowing her to enter. She brushed past him and he shut the door behind her. For a moment Peyton just scanned the apartment, remembering all the good times they had had together. She faced Lucas to speak but before she could even get up the courage to do it, he spoke.

"How long has this Jake thing been going on?" He didn't want to ask, but he had to know, because not knowing was even worse.

"There isn't a Jake thing Luke…"

"Oh, then please tell me what the hell the other night was about."

"What I meant was me and Jake aren't together and the other night was the first time anything happened between us. I wasn't sneeking around your back with him…"

"But you were. You were talking to him and writing him, and something started to happen between the two of you. Maybe not physically but definitely mentally." Lucas protruded.

Defeated, Peyton nodded her head. "You're right." She stared at him for a moment and then continued, "And I am so sorry about that Luke. I know it doesn't mean much, but I never intended for this to happen." She took a step near him, clasped her hands together and, in tears, repeated, "I am so sorry Lucas."

He hated to see her cry and part of him wanted to say that it was ok, that everything would be all right. But that wasn't the case.

"That may be true Peyton but we can't go back, not now." Lucas replied, part of him wishing he hadn't said that.

She nodded, "I know. And I didn't come here to beg you to take me back. I meant what I said the other night, I'm not sure how I feel about Jake, and because of that I'm also not sure about us. But I did need you to know that I wasn't cheating on you, and that I do care about you. And, that I'm sorry." Peyton looked down at the floor, wiping away a couple of tears.

"Ok, so what now?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm gonna take some 'me' time and figure out what _I_ want. I can't really be happy with someone or with what I do if I'm not happy with myself first. And right now I'm not happy with myself."

Lucas nodded, realizing how true that statement was. He wondered if they were suppose to have a big good bye hug or something. Or did they just say 'See ya later' and head on their way. He was still angry and he didn't want to give her satisfaction or forgiveness right now.

"Well, I'll be going." Peyton spoke up and headed towards the door. She opened it and turned to Lucas. "Thanks Lucas, for letting me in." With that she left, shutting the door behind her.

_**xx—xx—xx **_

I hope you enjoyed it!! Please leave a review, good or bad, it doesn't matter. If you have any suggestions let me know! Thanks again, and I promise to UD soon.


	5. Taking Iniciative

_I must admit that for a while I thought about chucking this story, but I don't want to give up on it so easily. I have a great plan for this story and I want to finish it, even if it isn't the most popular story out there. So, to those of you still reading (and any new readers) thanks for having patience with me. I truly believe my writer's block is starting to give way. _

_Enjoy!…_

_**xx--xx**_

**Chapter 5 Taking Initiative**

_2 months later…_

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking Ken." Lucas spoke into his headset as he got up from his desk and went to fill up his water for the fifth time that day.

_(Voice on the other end) "_Well if she's up for it I think that's a great idea Lucas. It's a great way to expand your writing. You call her, get the ok and let me know._" _

Lucas swallowed a mouth full of water before responding, "I'll do that…yep it shouldn't be a problem. I'll get back to ya in a day or two." Lucas smiled and nodded, "Thanks Ken."

Lucas turned off his headset, pulled it off his head and threw it lightly on the desk to accompany all the other shit that was piled there. He smiled slightly at himself; things were looking up. He picked up his cell and sped dialed Haley's number. After calling her so much over the past few months, he finally just put her number on speed dial.

♪ _I want to break free_

_I want to break free _

_I want to break free from your lies  
You're so self satisfied I don't need you  
I've got to break free  
God knows God knows I want to break free ♪_

Lucas smiled as he listened to the ring tone. In an attempt to make Lucas smile over the past few months Haley changed her normal ring to a variety of different caller tunes. Today's was a new one.

"Lucas, don't you know not to call me…I'm in the middle of recording." Haley stammered on the other end.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Miss "I'm too good for anybody", when would it be a better time to call you?" Lucas played along.

"Look Luke I'm not sure I have time for anyone who doesn't work in the "industry" anymore, ya know what I mean?" Haley sarcastically replied.

"Well, what if I did an interview with someone in the "industry", would that count?" Lucas asked as he smiled.

"That would depend on who it was. You can't just interview anybody, it would have to be a somebody."

"Do you count as a somebody?"

"Huh? What's going on Luke?" Haley asked confused.

"I was talking to Ken, the editor of The Tree Hill News, about expanding my writing and I suggested that I interview a new up and coming artist…" Lucas paused, "…and I thought that you would be a good pick. That is if you could make time for us lowly people."

There wasn't an answer right away and Lucas got worried.

"I know it's not _Entertainment Weekly_ or any…"

Haley instantly cut in, "Lucas! That so doesn't even matter. Publicity is publicity. Plus, doing it for my hometown newspaper, that's just awesome!"

Lucas could tell that Haley was ecstatic; much more than he was expecting.

"So, when can we do this?" Haley excitedly asked.

"That's up to you superstar."

"Well, I'm just doing some gigs for the next couple nights and then I'm free for awhile. Should I come down there?"

"Actually, Ken said they'd help fly me up there, so I was hoping I could come up there for a few days. I could use a little vacation."

"That would be so awesome. Maybe we could actually hang out this time, as opposed to last time." Haley responded.

"Hey! I was emotionally unstable…in case you forgot."

"I haven't forgotten, I just want you to have a good time, this time."

"Me too, Hales, me too."

"When can you get up here?"

"I just need to let Ken know, but probably this weekend. I'll take a couple of days for the interview and I'll tell Ken I'll be taking like three more days of vacation, that way we'll have a week with each other."

"That sounds perfect! Plus, it's the best time for you to come up since I'm not recording any music right now. We are going to have such a blast!"

Haley was on the other end just glowing. She was so glad to finally spend some time with Lucas. When he came up for New Year's they didn't spend any time together. The whole Peyton debacle had him overwhelmingly depressed. But she was determined to make sure he had a good time.

"Good. I'll call Ken and let him know what's going on, and I'll get back to you tomorrow." Lucas happily replied.

"I look forward to it."

"Bye Hales."

"Bye Luke."

_**xx—xx**_

_**So I know it's not very long but I really wanted to get it up. There is much more to come so keep on the look out for an update!! I promise it won't be as long as a wait. Now, if you could do me the honors of reviewing I would love it.**_


	6. Familar Faces

_I know it's been awhile…yet again. I have no good excuse, sorry._

_Well…here's another ud! I hope you enjoy it._

_Again, I own nothing related to One Tree Hill except for this story. _

_**xx—xx**_

**Chapter 6 Familiar Faces**

Lucas watched on as the plane began it descent. The sun was rising and coming over the horizon, the Lady of Liberty basking in its rays. _God, I love this city, _Lucas thought. Growing up in a small town Lucas never thought he would prefer anything else, but the city life was really growing on him. All the tall buildings, the hustle and bustle on the streets, all the different faces, it appealed to Lucas.

"_Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking, we are now taxing into the terminal. I would like to thank you again for flying Delta, and enjoy your stay in New York."_

As soon as the captain finished a shuffling of feet and words took the cabin over. Lucas waited patiently. He was never one for racing off the plane. He would let everyone else trip over their own feet in an effort to get off first; he could wait.

"Oh, excuse me sir?" A voice almost whispered into his ear.

Lucas looked up to see a women staring right back at him. She was an older woman, of about 40, and her chest was heaving up and down in his face; as if she had just been in a marathon. It took him a moment to gain his composure and not stare at her chest.

"Uh huh?" Lucas managed to get out.

The woman giggled, "I was just hoping you could help me get my luggage down. I've got a really heavy bag."

Lucas nodded and stood up from his seat. The woman, whose name he learned from her work tag around her neck was Lucy, pointed to her bag. He pulled it out of the compartment and quickly realized how heavy it wasn't. Lucas chuckled to himself, _oh_ _women, _he thought.

"Oh thank you so much…sorry I didn't catch your name…" She looked at him with wanting eyes.

"Umm…Lucas." Lucas put out his hand so she could shake it.

"Well, thank you Lucas. It's good to know there are good guys in this world. I'm Lucy." She took Lucas' hand, clasped it with both of her hands and rubbed lightly.

Lucas smiled and nodded. He was a bit confused with himself. _Am I being turned on by an older woman?"_

"Now I have to repay you." Lucy added. "Do you have time for a drink when we get off, or do you have to run and meet your girlfriend?"

Lucas began to see a bit clearer. Yes, he was in fact turned on by her and she was in fact hitting on him. He peered down at his watch. Haley would probably be at the airport in a few minutes, but he would call her tell her to take her time. He was going to have a drink.

"I think I can spare some time." Lucas smiled and then added, "I mean I want to make sure you make it out ok with your tremendously heavy luggage." Lucas said as he patted her bag.

"Good." Lucy replied and turned forward, shuffling around in her purse.

Lucas pulled out his cell to call Haley but before he did he leaned forward, "And by the way. I don't have a girlfriend.' He whispered in her ear.

She turned to face him and smiled, "Good. Neither do I." She joked and Lucas laughed along.

**xxxx**

"No, No, I think I have heard of it. Small town, not too far from Charleston." Lucy laughed and Lucas nodded.

For the last twenty minutes Lucas was lost in a land he had never been before. This woman constantly kept him laughing, and he loved it. He had learned she was 41 years old, not married and no kids. She worked with an advertising agency called Derbusta and the she had wanted to talk to him since they got on the plane. He mentioned much of Tree Hill and his job.

Lucas' phone vibrated and he instantly knew that it was Haley. He didn't reach for it but let Lucy finish what she was saying. Once she was done it was silent for a moment and Lucas hurriedly jumped in before she spoke again.

"I've really enjoyed this…" Lucy looked up and smiled at his words, "…but my friend's here and I can't keep her waiting any longer." With those last few words Lucy's face fell a bit but she nodded in understanding.

"I thought you didn't have a girlfriend?"

Lucas laughed at the thought of Haley and him together. He knew it would make Haley cringe.

"I don't. She's my best friend and more of a sister than anything else."

Lucy just nodded, a bit skeptical at the thought that two people of the opposite sex could be "just friends". She drank the last of her drink and stood up from the bar.

"Well, thanks again Lucas. You know for helping me out with my oh so heavy luggage."

Lucas laughed, "Well if you need me to help you any further…"

Lucy waved her hands back and forth in the air, "No, No, you go meet your best friend. I'll be fine."

Lucas nodded, "Ok." He stuck his hands in his pockets and wobbled on his feet a bit.

"Alright." She said and did the same.

"This is silly…" Lucas muffled, not aware that Lucy heard him.

"Excuse me?"

Lucas looked up, embarrassed. "I, well…look, I won't be in town for too long but maybe we could do this again. I mean, if you want."

"Yeah, yeah." She pulled out a piece of paper, scribbled on it and handed it to Lucas. "That's my cell…umm…give me a call."

Lucas took it gratefully and put it in his pocket. He looked at her, leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Absolutely." He mumbled against her lips.

They both said quick goodbyes and parted their ways. She was a bit ahead of him and he noticed her go into the bathrooms. He fastened up his pace; sure that Haley would be full of questions. He would not want to keep her waiting.

Lucas came around the corner and saw escalators and stairs. He opted for the stairs, realizing how excited he was to see Haley.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!!" A voice yelled from below.

Lucas knew it was her and feared he was in trouble.

Haley nearly pummeled Lucas to the ground as she gave him a hug. She shook him side to side and he could only laugh.

Haley pulled away, took his laptop case for him and started walking. "Obviously you have to tell me why you made me drive around in circles for twenty-minutes, but do it while we're walking." She motioned with her head.

"You're not going to believe this but I met this hilarious woman on the plane, well technically it was when we landed but that doesn't matter. Anyway, I helped her with her bags and she offered to buy me a drink." Lucas smiled, "There was no way I could pass it up."

Haley looked over at him, "Good for you buddy. So, was she nice? Hot? Give me details."

"She was super nice, and yes hot. I honestly couldn't believe how attracted I was to her. You're not going to believe this but she was…"

"There you are!" A high pitched voice interrupted him.

Lucas' head jolted, a bit annoyed of the girl who just interrupted him. He laughed to himself when he saw who it was: Brooke Davis

Lucas leaned in to Haley and whispered, "What the hell is she doing here?"

Haley hit him in the chest and greeted Brooke. "Thanks for parking my car." She said with a hug. "Ok, Luke you keep Brooke company…" Haley handed Lucas back his laptop, "…and I will go get your suitcase. I'm sure you've had a long day." Haley's face was insistent and she leaned in and whispered, "Be nice."

Haley quickly scurried off, leaving Lucas and Brooke to salvage for themselves. Lucas tried not to make eye contact with the brunette, who was also doing the same favor towards him. Eventually, much to Lucas' dismay, Brooke broke the silence.

"I just came here to keep Haley company."

"Ok."

Brooke bit her bottom lip, "But I wouldn't be opposed to talking, ya know, if you wanted to apologize to me."

Lucas scoffed, "Me? Apologize to you?"

"Yeah. You know, after being a jackass on New Year's Eve."

"Ha!" Lucas said loudly.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "See. That's exactly what I'm talking about. You are complete jackass." Brooke huffed and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be a fucking long week." Lucas mumbled to himself.

**xx--xx**

_**So? There you go…I promise there will be flashbacks on why Lucas and Brooke don't like each other. But don't worry, as a die hard Brucas fan it will get better. So, please review so I can read your lovely comments!**_


	7. Unbearable

_Hello, Hello! I'm so excited for you guys to read this chapter, I am quite happy with it. Again, thanks to all of you who read and review, you're the best! Hope things are going well in the land of the living. And now onto the ud: _

**xx-xx**

**Chapter 7 Unbearable **

"_Lucas, I promise you'll have a good time. We need to get you out of this funk, that's all." Haley stated. _

_Lucas finished off his beer he had been working and threw the bottle into the trash. He had arrived at Haley's apartment about an hour ago and Haley was still trying to convince him that he would have a good time at her New Years Ever party. _

"_Well, I'm glad my four year relationship with Peyton has now been demeaned down to a "funk". Maybe we could just make a quick stop at the drugstore and get some medicine for that." Lucas replied sarcastically. _

"_You know what I meant." Haley walked over to Lucas who had grabbed another beer out of the fridge._

"_I promise you'll have fun, ok? I'll introduce you to all my friends and we'll play games and you can get as drunk as you want. Then if you want to leave, after midnight has come and gone, you can. You can come back here and wallow but you have to have a few hours of fun."_

_Haley looked at Lucas hopefully. _

"_Well pretend fun work?" Lucas asked and Haley laughed._

The three rode in silence with Haley driving and Lucas in the passenger seat. Brooke had let him have it without a word. She might not have liked Lucas but she understood what he meant to Haley; however odd it was in her head.

"So I promised Brandon that I would play a few songs at a charity event tonight. It only goes for about 2 hours then we could get a bite to eat and rent some movies. Does that sound cool?" Haley asked as she drove.

"Sure, whatever you want." Lucas answered with a smile. "What's the event for?"

"Uh, treating children with diabetes, it's a great event; they've been doing it for about five years. A couple other artists are performing as well, then Brooke is helping put on a fashion show. Isn't that right Brooke?"

"Yep!" Brooke beamed. "It's just by pure luck though. If Amelia didn't have to go to London, Marcus would have never asked me to do it."

"After they put on the show, they're going to auction off Brooke's clothes. And the donations for the whole event go to the charity." Haley explained.

Lucas nodded. He was excited for Haley but couldn't help feel like she was trying to focus the attention on Brooke. He didn't hate her but that didn't mean he cared.

"That's really great." Lucas replied and then added, "for the both of you." He looked in the mirror back at Brooke and nodded.

_"Brooke Davis meet my best friend Lucas Scott. Luke this is Brooke." Haley motioned between the two as they shook hands._

_The two brunettes were clad in simple burgundy dresses while Lucas was in a tux; one that he half heartedly put on. _

_Haley smiled between the two, satisfied. She had been secretly dying to get the two to meet. Ever since Lucas had broken up with Peyton, he hadn't been the same. Not that she could blame him. They were together for awhile and it would take him time to get over it. But Haley had convinced herself that Brooke and Lucas were perfect for each other, despite their differences. _

_"It's nice to finally meet you. I was beginning to think Haley made you up." Brooke laughed which evoked a laugh from Haley and a smile from Lucas._

_"Thanks...uh, you as well." Lucas replied back. _

_"Ok, I'm going to go get some drinks. I'll be right back." Haley said as she walked off leaving the brunette and blonde to fend for themselves._

_For a moment it was silent. Not awkward, just silent. Both shifted on their feet, as Lucas sipped his drink and Brooke said hello to some people. Lucas noticed Brooke bite her bottom lip and wondered if she was nervous. __**What's there to be nervous about?**__ Lucas thought to himself. But then remembered why he didn't want to come here; he didn't want to meet new people in hopes of getting over Peyton. He wasn't ready to get over Peyton._

_"Are you getting the feeling that she's trying to set us up?" Brooke asked while Lucas nodded. "Maybe we should entertain her?" Brooke suggested while biting her lip. _

_"Ok," was the only response Lucas could form. _

_"Haley tells me you write for a local newspaper in Tree Hill…" Lucas mouthed a 'yeah', "that's great. How do you like it?"_

_"Usually I love it…it…it's a great job." Lucas barely got out with a half smile. __**Why does Haley have to do this to me now?**_

_"Yeah I know. My jobs great too but sometimes it's hard to love. Are you planning on staying there or are you working towards something else?" Brooke asked._

_"Excuse me?" Lucas asked defensively. _

_"Oh, I didn't mean it that way…" Brooke said nervously, "…I was just wondering if you want to be a reporter or write about other things…God, I ummm…"_

_Lucas decided to put her out of her misery, "I'm not really sure. I love writing about sports. I guess it would be fun to do more with it."_

_Brooke nodded and smiled while taking another sip out of her drink. __**Oh my God, I am going to kill Haley. **_

****

Haley's car pulled up in front of her apartment. It was a beautiful building, sixteen stories high and something Lucas knew he could never afford.

"Ok, I have to go park. But Luke let's get your bags out and I'll give you the key to my apartment." Haley said as she began to get out of the car.

"You don't have to get out Hales, just give me your key and I'll meet you upstairs."

Haley took a spare key out of her pocket and gave it to Lucas. Lucas stepped out of the car and opened the back seat door to get his bag. He noticed Brooke stepping out as well, talking to Haley just above a whisper. Lucas shut the door and stuck his head in the passenger's side window.

"Apartment 1208, right Hales?" Lucas asked, interrupting the conversation with Brooke.

"Yep. You'll have to go up with Brooke, Stewart won't let anyone in he doesn't know." Haley said as she gave Lucas an almost apologetic look.

Lucas just nodded. He then turned around and rolled his eyes. He had almost forgotten that Brooke lived here too. Hopefully, they wouldn't be seeing her too much.

Haley pulled out into the street and drove away. Yet again leaving the two to fend for themselves. Brooke said nothing as she glided past Lucas and into the apartment building.

"Brooke, my love!" A man of about 38 shrieked and grabbed Brooke and pecked her on her cheeks.

"Wonderful," she exclaimed back.

The man, presumably Stewart, eyed Lucas carefully, "And who is your gorgeous friend?" Stewart asked as he extended his hand toward Lucas.

Lucas took it, carefully, and introduced himself, "I'm Lucas…"

"A friend of Haley's." Brooke jumped in.

"Of course. Haley has spoken of you." Stewart beamed, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Lucas nodded and mumbled a thank you. Brooke said goodbye to Stewart and walked over to the elevators.

"Brookie…" Stewart yelled, "…they just waxed your hall so be careful. You'll catch her if she falls, won't you Lucas?" Stewart asked as the elevator doors opened and the two started to get in.

Lucas only nodded and laughed. "Or not." He mumbled once inside the elevators. Brooke glared at him and rolled her eyes. Lucas was still laughing.

"Do you go on tour soon?" Brooke asked sarcastically with a fake smile.

"Actually, I already am. I'll be here all week."

"Well, in that case I may have to leave New York for the week."

"Oh, what a shame." Lucas snapped his fingers and pretended to look truly disappointed.

"And that is why you don't have a girlfriend." Brooke whispered while watching the numbers get higher.

"Because I could be dating girls like you…" Lucas looked over with a look of disgust.

"Ha!" Brooke said loudly, "You couldn't date girls like me if you wanted too."

"Oh, what'll I do with my life?" Lucas replied while clutching his heart dramatically.

_Ding._

They had finally reached the 12th floor and Lucas immediately got off. He looked right, then left and proceeded towards Haley's apartment. It was apparent that the floors had been waxed. They shined and smelled of fruit. He pulled out Haley's key and heard a piercing scream from behind him.

"Ouch!" Brooke yelled and added a few "fucks" to it.

Lucas turned to see Brooke on her side holding her right foot close to her chest. She had indeed slipped on the newly waxed floors. _It's those damn heels,_ Lucas thought.

He immediately went over to her and offered a hand.

"Like I'm going to let you help me up, you ass." Brooke spit out. She held her ankle as she rubbed it carefully.

Lucas bent down and looked at it, "Get the fuck away from me." Brooke bellowed.

"You might have sprained it. I think it's going to swell." Lucas told her.

"What the hell would you know."

Lucas held his desire to yell at her, "I played basketball for a long time and I've seen enough sprained ankles to know." He said through gritted teeth. "Just let me help you into your apartment."

He held out his hand again, to which Brooke did not accept. He looked over at Haley's door; all he had to do was walk ten feet and leave the stubborn brunette to fend for herself.

"Fine." He mumbled, frustrated.

Lucas dropped his bags and forcefully, but carefully, put Brooke's left arm around his shoulder and lifted her up.

"Oh shit." Brooke moaned.

"Put all your weight on your left leg."

Brooke did as she was told.

"Which one's yours?" Lucas asked.

"1212." Brooke whispered and pointed down the hall. z

Slowly, the two made their way down the hall.

_"Mmmm…" Brooke moaned against the lips of a practical stranger._

_"MmmHmm…" the stranger agreed, "Why don't we move this somewhere else?"_

_Brooke smiled, "I want to but we shouldn't move too fast…" Brooke managed to get out while being kissed down her neck, "we barely know each other." _

_"From what Haley told me, moving too fast for you isn't a problem." Came a reply masked by kisses. "And who cares if we know each other or not."_

_Brooke put her hands on the stranger's chest and pushed away. "I care."_

_"Oh come on Brooke, stop being such a tease. Weren't you like the "slut" of the sorority house at Stanford." The voice was harsh and the last comment was not so much a question, as it was a statement. _

_Brooke pushed harder and raised her pointed finger up in the strangers face, "Don't you fucking dare act like you know me," Brooke bit back harshly, "no wonder you're girlfriend left you for another man. You are disrespectful and rude."_

_Lucas came at her until she was backed against the wall and then raised __**his**__ pointed finger to __**her**__ face, "You don't know Peyton, or me, so you can shut your fucking mouth."_

_Brooke raised her hand and slapped Lucas across the face, "Fuck you." She yelled and walked away. _

**xx-xx**

_Oh, I hope you liked it, or even loved it! Either way please let me know. You know the drill!_


	8. Bedtime Bear

_Sorry it took so long. I had major writers block while writing this chapter. But I also loved writing it. Anyway, I'm glad you've come back for more. Please enjoy!_

_-whit_

_X__xxx_

**Chapter 8 ****Bedtime Bear**

Lucas pushed the door open that led to Brooke's apartment. The fact that she could afford an apartment in New York City spoke volumes of her social standing. Financially speaking anyway.

Her apartment was immaculate. Brooke had a modern design: leather couch, elegant glass coffee table with high fashion magazines covering it, flat screen television on the wall, a long chic picture of the Chicago skyline attracting the attention of the room. There was a dining room to the left and a kitchen just ahead of that.

Lucas helped Brooke to her couch and sat her down. He reached over, grabbed a pillow and propped Brooke's leg up on her table.

"I love Chicago," Lucas commented as he stared at the picture on the wall, "that's a beautiful photograph."

"That's why it's up there." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes.

Lucas laughed dryly, "You don't take compliments well, do you."

Brooke said nothing as Lucas waited on.

"Ok. Do you have some wrap around here?" Lucas asked.

"What? Like wrapping paper? What do you need that for?"

Lucas looked at Brooke completely dumbfounded. "No Brooke, not wrapping paper. A wrap that's used for sprains, like _athletic wrap_." Lucas said the last two words slowly.

"Oh…" Brooke said, feeling stupid, "…no, not that kind."

Lucas thought for a moment before leaving the apartment. _Fine, leave._ Brooke thought to herself. She was already feeling stupid enough for the wrapping paper faux pas, the last thing she needed was Lucas taking care of her. Brooke slowly lifted her foot off the coffee table and attempted to get up. As much as she hated to admit it, Lucas was right, her ankle was swelling and she needed to get some ice on it. ASAP. When she thought she had a good balance Brooke shifted some more wait to her right leg. Bad idea.

"Oh shit!" Brooke exclaimed as she fell forward and flat onto…_the arms of Lucas?_

"Whoa, careful there." Lucas said as he caught Brooke mid-air.

Except for her left leg that was still planted on the ground, the rest of her body clung to Lucas. She looked up and was met with a pair of beautiful blue eyes. They look concerned; wondering if she was alright. She held his gaze for a moment and subconsciously bit her lower lip. _Those lips_, Brooke thought, _why does he have to have such persuading lips? _

"You should sit down." Lucas broke Brooke out of her thoughts.

They went back to the couch and this time Lucas sat beside her.

"Why'd you get up anyway?" Lucas asked.

"I was just trying to get some ice and seeing as you had left me…"

Lucas put his bag up on his lap and pulled out some wrap and some sort of cream.

"…to get that." Brooke finished, pointing to the products Lucas held.

Lucas took the lid off of the cream and scooped some out. He grabbed Brooke's right foot and started to rub some on. Brooke instantly pulled away.

"What the hell is that?"

Lucas looked at the cream and then back at Brooke, "It's just…for your foot. It'll help with the swelling." Lucas explained and rubbed the rest in

He set the cream aside and unrolled the wrap.

"Please tell me that's not used." Brooke laughed.

Lucas laughed along and just shook his head. He carefully wrapped Brooke's foot up as she watched on.

Once Lucas was done he patted her ankle, "There ya go."

Brooke leaned back in the couch and pressed a hand against her head.

Unsure of what to do Lucas asked Brooke if she was ok.

"No," Brooke answered and shook her head side to, "I'm the dumbass who slipped on the floors, even though she was warned, the stubborn brat who tried to stand on her sprained foot. I have a headache the size of Texas, a fashion show to pull off tonight. And to top it all off, I'm spilling all of this to…YOU." Brooke half cried, half laughed as she spread her arms out.

"Well at least you have your health. Oop, no, I guess you don't." Lucas joked.

Brooke just rolled her eyes. Something she was becoming accustomed to doing around Lucas.

Lucas patted his legs for a moment and then got up off the couch. Before Brooke could ask what he was doing, Lucas left the living room and headed for the hall. Shortly down the hall, Lucas found the bathroom. It was simple with a bit of a beach theme going on. Lucas browsed through Brooke's medicine cabinet until he found some ibuprofen. He left the bathroom and kitty corner from there noticed Brooke's bedroom. Out of curiosity Lucas quietly wandered in there. On Brooke's bed was something that surprised Lucas.

Out in the living room Brooke got impatient wondering what Lucas was doing in her apartment.

"LUCAS! What the hell…" Brooke screamed, just as Lucas walked back into the living room.

"…are you doing?" She finished, not as loud but still as annoyed.

Lucas shook the ibuprofen bottle. "Thought you might need this and…" Lucas pulled out a stuffed animal from behind his back, "this." Lucas shook the bear around.

"Oh my god. What are you doing with that?" Brooke asked and reached out for it.

"No, I think the question is: what are _you_ doing with it." Lucas countered, "I mean you're what, 23, 24. Wouldn't it be a little more age appropriate to have a guy in there rather than a teddy bear?"

"That is not a teddy bear."

"Oh really."

"Yes, _really._ It's a care bear and it's a classic." Brooke defended and reached out for it again.

Lucas pulled it back and looked at it. "I think he should be out here then, where he can be on display."

Then Lucas went over to the kitchen and set the care bear up on the bar. He got two glasses out and filled them both with water. He clutched the bear with the notch of his right arm and carried the glasses with his hands. He sat down on an ottoman next to the couch and sat the bear next to him.

"Here," he threw the bottle of pills over at Brooke and handed her the other glass of water.

Then he took a sip of his water and relaxed on the ottoman.

"You know, you can take Bedtime bear with you if you want. You two seem to be getting pretty cozy." Brooke said as she noticed how close the care bear was to Lucas.

Lucas looked over at the bear. "You named him Bedtime bear?" Lucas asked looking at Brooke funny.

"No dumbass. That's his name, in the show."

Lucas looked over at "bedtime bear" and shrugged.

"Who would've thought that underneath your cocky, egocentric, ass of an exterior, there'd be an alright guy."

Brooke didn't say it harshly, but she did mean it. Every word of it. And Lucas didn't blame her. New Years Eve was not one of his top favorite memories. At the time he was still deeply hurt by what happened with Peyton. He was lonely and Brooke was there and he wanted her. It was wrong. But he did like kissing her.

Running his thumb across his chin Lucas leaned forward. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I'm not usually the ass I was that night and…you didn't deserve any of that shit I threw at you."

He was being sincere, Brooke could see that. And for the second time that day she wanted to kiss him.

"Yeah, Haley told me over and over. _"He was just hurt Brooke, he's not ever like that."__"_ Brooke mimicked in her best Haley voice.

Lucas laughed, "I know it doesn't matter but what she said was true. You're Haley's friend and I know it's important to her that we…well… don't hate each other. What do ya say we call it a truce?" Lucas offered and stuck out his hand.

"I'll think it over."

Brooke then started to get up off the couch. She struggled to gain any balance and eventually Lucas stepped in.

"I'm a big girl. I don't need you." Brooke said as Lucas reached out for her.

"You really shouldn't walk on that foot, though."

Just as he said that Brooke put some weight on it. It's _just a sprain. It's not like it's broken_, Brooke thought. For the second time that day; it was a bad idea.

"God damn it!" Brooke screamed.

"Jesus Brooke, just let me help you."

Although reluctant, Brooke lets Lucas help her. She wasn't going to get anywhere herself.

"Where you going?"

"Just to my room. I need to lie down."

Lucas put Brooke's left arm around him and put his right arm around her waist. He told her to put all her weight on him and her left leg, so she did. Slowly, they made it to Brooke's room. Brooke sat on her bed and Lucas awkwardly found a place to stand.

"God, what am I going to do? I have a fashion show to put on and I can't even walk?"

Lucas sat down, "You just need some crutches Brooke."

"I've worked really hard for this night, ya know. And it's just for a charity event but that's what makes it even more important. I can't walk around on crutches. I won't be able to do anything."

Brooke started crying, which further embarrassed her. Lucas shifted closer to her in an attempt to comfort her. He pushed some hair out of her face and noticed her lip was trembling.

Lucas' mouth parted but before he could say anything Brooke spoke.

"God, I don't even know you. I am so fucking embarrassed."

Lucas smiled, "Don't be."

"Why do you have to be nice? I was getting use to not liking you." Brooke laughed

"You're not too bad yourself."

"That's because I wasn't the ass to begin with."

Lucas just laughed. He was staring at her when she looked up and her eyes met his. It wasn't explosive or mind boggling, but he did feel something. And he realized that he was in trouble. It didn't help matters when she bit bottom lip. Without realizing what he was doing Lucas reached over and pushed a strand of hair behind Brooke's ear.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Came a voice from behind.

_xxxx_

_Sooo? I'm dying to know what you think. I'll admit I was a little worried about the ending. Let me know what you think. Thx for rdg!_


	9. It's in the Details

_**Hello all! I'm sorry this **__**ud**__** took so long. But I had a lot of fun with this chapter so I think it was worth it. I'm adding a**__**nother**__** storyline to make things a little more interesting. Thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter, you guys are awesome!! Give yourselves a pat on the back. BUT…not before reading this chapter!**_

_**Whit**_

_xx—__xx_

**Chapter 9 It's in the Detail**

"Haley, you're making too much out of this. She fell and I helped her. End of story." Lucas tried to explain as he sat his suitcase in Haley's apartment.

Lucas looked around Haley's apartment; looked just the same as it had at New Years. Haley had a huge music system set up in her living room and a piano in the dining room. How she found room for all of her things baffled Lucas, but, Haley was very resourceful and found a way to make it all fit.

"I still don't understand how you got this piano up here." Lucas said as he placed himself at the piano, pretending to play.

"It wasn't that bad. A bunch of guys from the piano place brought it up here. It only took them like 30 minutes. Hey, careful with that." Haley scolded Lucas who was holding her metronome.

Haley sat next to Lucas who was trying to figure out what he was holding.

"What the hell is this anyway?"

"It's a metronome. It helps me keep my rhythm. It's more of a warm up device, I don't really use it on stage." Haley explained.

Lucas held the triangular shaped device between his hands. The detail on it was beautiful. It had vines on the sides, with roses stemming off each of them. And then there was something Lucas almost missed: an inscription that followed the curves of the vines. It read: "H.J. – You're my Hero." Most people would think that this was a cute gift from a fan; but Lucas was not most people. The line "You're my hero" was out of _Ferris __Bueller's__ Day Off; _the scence where Cameron exclaims, "Ferris Bueller, you're my hero". Back in high school the old gang (Lucas, Haley, Peyton, Nathan and some others) watched _Ferris __Bueller's__ Day Off_ religiously. But two in particular fell madly in love with it: Nathan and Haley. Every day at school you could hear Nathan yell, "Haley James, you're my hero," to embarrass her and get a laugh out of everybody. After some time Nathan gave nicknames to all of his close friends and Haley's was "H.J." Lucas could only come to one conclusion while looking at the metronome.

"Haley, who gave this to you?" Lucas asked while Haley rummaged around in the fridge.

Haley poked her head out of the fridge and turned to Lucas who was holding her metronome in the air.

"Oh, umm…I don't recall. It was such a long time ago." Haley answered with a tint of a frantic giggle.

Before Lucas could protest Haley jumped out of the kitchen and headed towards her room. "I need to take a quick shower and get ready for tonight." She explained as she turned toward Lucas. "We need to leave in about two hours, I need to be there early. So, make yourself comfortable and I'll be back soon." With that Haley went into her room and a minute later started the shower.

Lucas shook his head. He wasn't sure what Haley was trying to hide or why, but he was going to figure it out.

"And don't think that this means I'm going to stop interrogating you about what I saw earlier. We're gonna talk about it mister." Haley yelled over the shower so Lucas could hear.

_Xx_

As soon as Haley jumped in the shower Lucas began his research on metronomes, so he could present his case against Haley. He knew it was childish and that's exactly why he did it. Besides, if his brother did give this to Haley, Lucas figured it meant there was a lot more to the two's relationship than he had thought.

Once he was finished with that, he began his draft of his interview with Haley. He filled in the history of her success and how he knew her. All that needed to be added was the interview and some touchups. That was the best part of interviewing someone you knew so well; most of the research was already done for you.

Lucas heard Haley whistleling and she soon appeared out of the hall.

"Do you know…" Lucas began with a grin on his face, "…how much a device like this costs?" He pointed to the metronome on the coffee table.

"Enlighten me." Haley joked.

"Well, you can get them cheap, $25-$75, but for one like this the price is a bit more. Quite a bit more. And with all of this detailed work and personalization, the price could reach over $200." Lucas announced as if he were giving a presentation.

"What's your point Lucas?" Haley asked eyeing him carefully.

"Someone would have to care about you very much to…"

Haley rolled her eyes and laughed, "Speaking about caring, what was it I saw earlier? And don't lie to me, I know when you're lying."

"Hey, I belief I was talking to you about…"

Haley interrupted again, "You two were awfully close. Didn't you just say yesterday that if you had to see her face while you were here you would swear off girls forever?"

"Is that why you brought her to the airport with you?" Lucas asked, getting caught up in the conversation.

"No," Haley defended, "I brought her with me because she is my best friend and you're my best friend. And I need the two people I care about most in the world to not hate each other."

Lucas approached Haley, who had lingered into the kitchen. He eyed her and gave her a questionable look.

"Really?"

"What do you mean, "really"? Of course really. I can't have you two hating each other."

"And trying to hook us up wasn't part of this plan?"

"What?!" Haley exclaimed. "God Lucas, I think I've learned my lesson from trying to hook you up with girls. Besides, if you're having a romantic reaction to Brooke, it is not my fault."

Haley faked being hurt and Lucas bought some of it. But he knew that Haley thought the blond and brunette should hook up.

"We are so getting off the subject of…"

"No, no. I want to hear what happened. After all the bitching you two did about each other I deserve to know." Haley stated.

She took a bite out of the apple she had grabbed and added, "Oh and the fact that you two seemed to hate each other so much to the point where that's all you talk about only furthers my believe that you two should be together."

"Well, your know it all, high heeled wearing friend slipped on the floor out there, when she was trying to sophistically act like she was better than me."

"She is better than you Luke." Haley laughed.

"Great! You're both comedians."

"From what I hear, we're all comedians. I didn't know you were on tour all week." Haley said, adding a line Lucas earlier gave to Brooke.

Lucas just shook his head realizing Brooke had already indulged Haley on their adventure from the elevator to Brooke's apartment.

"If you already knew what happened why did you make me repeat it?"

"I wanted to hear your point of view. And just so ya know, _I _thought it was a pretty funny line." Haley laughed again.

"Whatever." Lucas threw his hands up in defeat and seated himself back on the couch.

"Oh come on Luke, it's ok to be the cute guy who rescues girls and then brings them Goodnight Bear to make them feel better."

"Oh God! Fine! I helped Brooke into her apartment and decided to make up for being a jackass New Year's Eve. I got her asprin, brought out her bear to make fun of her, then helped her to her room. It was nothing." Lucas grunted.

"I don't think she thought it was nothing Luke."

Lucas got up from the couch, trying his best to not seem excited. Haley had entered the living room and started rummaging through a box.

"Did she say something?" Lucas asked carefully.

"O, nob wrelly." Haley mumbled with a half eaten apple in her mouth.

She then turned around to Lucas holding a necklace and directed him to put it on for her. He did so and noticed the necklace. It was gold and silver with heart pendants hanging from it.

"Hey, this is the necklace you wore to my mom and Keith's wedding."

"Yeah, I like to think of it as my good luck charm. I love this necklace." Haley said and walked back into the kitchen.

"Ok, we need to leave in about an hour. If you need to take a quick shower, you can use the guest restroom."

Haley started going off and didn't notice Lucas had sat down in a chair not facing her. It was obvious he wasn't listening.

"Umm, earth to Lucas. Are you even listening to me?"

When Lucas didn't answer Haley immediately went over to him and sat on the arm of the chair. She should have figured the necklace would bring back memories. Karen had only given out two of them; one for Haley and one for Peyton. It was before Lucas and Peyton had gotten serious but it still meant something.

"Do you miss her?" Haley asked.

"Yeah."

The two sat there for a moment in silence.

When Lucas spoke again it was barely above a whisper. "Some days I know I'm better off, that we both are, and other days I wonder how I'm going to survive without her. I've never felt so torn apart in my life."

"I know buddy. I know."

_xx__--xx_

_****__**So???**__** I'm dying to know what you thought. And we all know there is only one way you can do that!!**_


	10. Bonding & A Fashion Faux Pas

_**Hello all readers! I didn't get many reviews last time but I wanted to thank **__**brucasbrathanbaleybrachel**__** for reading and reviewing. So regardless of how many of you read and review, thanks for checking out this story. It's turning out to be less angsty than I planned but I really love writing it. So, read on fanfiction lovers!**_

_**Whit**_

**Chapter 10 Bonding & A Fashion Faux Pas**

"Haley James! You look…amazing!"

Haley spun around to show off her dress. It was a spaghetti strap, knee length, dark purple one and fit Haley perfectly. Her hair was up in a bun and her favorite pair of flats adorned her feet.

"Well, thank you very much Miss Davis. You don't look too bad yourself."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Yeah, these things are a real accessory." Brooke said as she held up her crutches.

"I can't believe you called Ms. Scruton to borrow those."

"Hey! She is not that bad. I don't know what you've got against her."

Haley just shuddered and didn't say a word.

The two girls were in Haley's apartment, just about to leave for the charity event. While Brooke was on crutches, she had found some fabric to adorn them with. With that she wore one of her designer dresses over a pair of black elegant pants.

"Haley, I forgot to bring a tie. I'll be ok, won't I?" Lucas yelled as he came out of the guest bedroom and into the living area.

Lucas bounded into the room, barely noticing Brooke. He had a concerned look on his face, as if the tie fiasco would be the last of him. Brooke eyed him, realizing he looked better than he did on New Year's Eve. He had black pants on, with a white shirt; that he had yet to button up. Brooke kept her gaze focused on what she could see of his chest and then slowly let her eyes wander down the rest of him. Suddenly a muffled laughed escaped from her lips. Both Haley and Lucas looked over at her.

"Oh, sorry…" Brooke said as she realized she laughed out loud, "it's just, you're not going to wear those socks are you?"

Lucas looked down at his socks. They were white and he didn't think that was funny or that there was anything wrong with them.

"Why not?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, that is a major fashion faux pas."

"They match my shirt, I don't see anything wrong with that…"

"You wouldn't you're a guy…"

"Oh, so because I'm a guy, I must be wrong." Lucas looked over at Haley for some help.

"No, No. You two can battle this one out without me. But Luke, she kind of does know her fashion."

"See!" Brooke beamed.

Lucas rolled his eyes and huffed. "Fine, Miss Know it All…what is wrong with this."

Haley laughed from across the room, "That's what he called you earlier."

Lucas was about to yell at Haley for revealing some of their earlier conversation but was cut off by Brooke.

"Your socks should match your pants, it makes them blend in."

"No one's going to even see my socks, what difference does it make."

"How do you know no one's going to see them? Besides, if you are going to be around either of us tonight, you are going to look like you know how to dress. Now, did you bring a black pair of socks with you?"

"Oh my god…" Lucas grumbled and then answered with a defeated "yes".

"Good. Haley, we should leave in a couple of minutes. You ready?"

Haley nodded.

"Good, that makes two of us. C'mon." She told Lucas as she gestured him back towards the guest bedroom with one of her crutches.

Brooke entered the room and immediately went over to Lucas' suitcase. Luckily it was on the bed, so she wouldn't have to bend to reach it. She threw it open and started looking for a pair of black socks.

"Don't worry about not having a tie; you don't need to be that dressy. Actually, you don't have to wear that suit jacket if you don't want to." Brooke said and gestured to the jacket on the bed.

"Now, put these on…" Brooke said as she turned around.

"Shit! Lucas, you scared me." Brooke exclaimed to Lucas who was standing just inches away from her.

"You look really pretty tonight." Lucas said, never taking his eyes off of hers.

"Right…" Brooke responded, not believing a word of it.

She immediately turned away from him only to be met with his hand turning her face back to his.

"Just say 'Thank You'."

Brooke tried to ignore the intense gaze he was giving her by laughing it off. But Lucas didn't budge and neither did the seriousness on his face. The look on his face was something Brooke had both seen before and yet never seen in her life. She knew part of that look meant Lucas wanted to kiss her and the other part didn't really matter right now.

"Lucas! Just bring the socks with you and put them on in the car. We need to go, I will not be late to this event!" Haley's voice broke the moment, again.

Brooke shifted her gaze and stepped around Lucas. Just before she left the room, she whispered a 'Thank You'. Lucas broke out into a grin and grabbed his shoes.

This trip was already turning out better than he imagined it.

_Xx_

"A big thank you goes out to all of you. Those of you who performed musically and in the fashion show." The man on the stage spoke as the crowd erupted into applause.

"Yes and a thank you to all of you who came and donated tonight…" A woman by his side added, "my husband and I are thrilled at the way the organization is picking up and we have all of you to thank for it!" Again, another round of applause.

"So go around and mingle and have a great night!"

Lucas clapped along as many people around him buzzed about the events of the night.

"Hey best friend! What'd ya think?" Haley asked as she came up to Lucas with a grin from ear to ear.

Lucas pulled Haley in for a hug, "You were great! The whole thing was."

"I'm so glad you had fun. I just need to mingle for a few minutes and then we can get out of here."

"Hales, we can stay for as long as you want. You don't have to leave…" Lucas objected.

"Yes I do. We are going to go get a movie and do some much needed bonding."

Haley protested.

"Ok, but we are not renting _The Little Rascals_ again."

"Hey, don't knock it, it's a great movie." Haley said as she pointed her finger up at Lucas. "But if you insist, you can pick you movie out this time."

Lucas nodded, satisfied.

"That means I get to pick out conversation!" Haley smiled.

Before Lucas could say anything a woman approached them and hugged Haley.

"You were great. This is going to do wonders for you."

"Thanks! Beth you remember Lucas…" Haley motioned to Lucas.

"Of course, glad you could come. I know Haley plans on leaving soon, so I need to borrow her and make our rounds. It won't take long." Beth started dragging Haley away.

Haley pulled back and looked at Lucas, "Ten minutes, I swear."

"Go." Lucas waved with his hand.

Then it was just Lucas surrounded by a sea of people. He frowned; he was never much of a social being. It wasn't that he didn't like being around other people but he was never good at starting up conversation. It wasn't a huge crowd but there were a fair amount of people there. As he ordered another beer he spotted Brooke out of the corner of his eye. He chuckled to himself as he thought of the earlier events of the day. If Haley hadn't charged into his room, he would have kissed Brooke Davis. Again. Before their first encounter had gone to hell, he did enjoy being around her. That had not changed a bit. She was feisty and spunky and independent and called him on his shit. She corrected his fashion faux pas and he could have sworn he saw her blush today. Not being able to stop himself, he made his way over to Brooke.

She had started talking to someone, a man to be exact, and maybe that was part of the reason Lucas headed over there. Jealousy.

Careful not to interrupt them Lucas made his presence known.

"You did really great tonight, even on crutches."

Brooke turned to face him, "Thanks Lucas. Rob this is Lucas, Haley's best friend, and Lucas this is Rob."

"Hey, nice to meet you Rob." Lucas said and extended his hand.

Rob took it and smiled. "You too. Haley talks a lot about you. They both did a great job didn't they?" Rob said rhetorically.

Rob caught Brooke's gaze and stared at her. Lucas had to say something and fast.

"I'm wearing black socks!" Lucas blurted out.

He pulled up his pant leg and showed it off to Rob. Before either a befuddled Rob or Brooke could say anything, Lucas went on.

"Yeah, I had on white socks on earlier and Brooke…" Lucas pointed to Brooke, "….was thankfully there. I don't know about you Rob, but I had no idea your socks were suppose to match your pants."

"Well, Brooke has a real talent for fashion. Lucas, it was nice to meet you, enjoy your stay. And Brooke…well you were fabulous. Don't worry about that foot, it'll get better." Taking one last, _long, _look at Brooke, Rob walked away.

Brooke stared at Lucas, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You're right, somebody did see my socks."

Brooke didn't respond. It was obvious Lucas had intentionally scared Rob off and oddly enough, she wasn't mad. Actually, she was intrigued. But she wasn't going let Lucas know that. Not right away, anyway.

"So, he seemed nice." Lucas said, referring to Rob.

"Yeah, and you seem jealous."

_Damn it!_ Brooke thought to herself. _So much for not letting him know I'm intrigued. _

Lucas' smile grew wider. The music that had been playing over them began to slow down.

"If I admit to being jealous, would you dance with me?" Lucas asked and held out his hand.

"Lucas, in case you forgot I am on crutches. I can't dance."

"Sure you can, we can sway. Let me see those crutches."

Brooke reluctantly let Lucas have them, while establishing stability on her left foot. She watched on embarrassed as Lucas asked a bystander to hold the crutches. He came back and told Brooke to put her right leg on his left. She did and they started to dance; with Lucas lifting his left leg up now and then so they could move around.

"Have I told you today how pretty you look?" Lucas asked as they danced.

Brooke rolled her eyes and nodded, "You have, but thank you."

"What…I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Lucas put a hand up to his ear, pretending not to hear.

Brooke hit Lucas in the shoulder, "Don't push it Scott."

Lucas laughed and pulled Brooke closer.

"So, did you really like it or were you just saying that to be nice?" Brooke asked.

"It was a nice event. I'm no fashion…" Lucas searched for a word, "well…anything, but you did a great job. And your clothes are really nice. Bob wasn't kidding; you do have a talent for this."

"Rob."

"No, Lucas." Lucas said, pointing to himself, a smirk hiding on his lips.

Brooke was going to push the subject but decided against it. It was obvious Lucas knew his mistake.

"Haley says you two are going to head out and grab a movie…"

"Yeah, she really wants to do bonding time. She always makes sure to make time for me when I'm out here."

"That's what Haley's best at, being a good friend." Brooke commented.

"What about you? What are you best at?" Lucas asked looking down at her.

The two had somehow become incredibly close to each other. Brooke saw that look in Lucas' face again and wondered where Haley was. She's not sure how, but an answer formed off her lips.

"Fashion."

Lucas nodded and leaned in. "That you are." He tapped Brooke's chin with his finger.

Brooke closed the gap between the two and kissed Lucas. Although Lucas expected to make the move, he didn't pull away or act shocked. He kissed her back and felt something in him light up. Not something he had lost when Peyton left him, something new, something he had never felt before.

All too soon Brooke pulled away and Lucas reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Oh, I thought I heard Haley." Brooke joked.

"This usually is her cue, isn't it."

Brooke nodded and bit her lip.

"Have lunch with me, tomorrow" Lucas requested.

While Brooke thought about it, Lucas smacked his hand to his forehead.

"Shit." Lucas mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"I'm doing Haley's interview tomorrow."

Brooke nodded in understanding.

"But…" Lucas started as he thought of a new idea, "what about tomorrow night?"

"Oh, I dunno. I'm supposed to have dinner with _Bob_ tomorrow." Brooke answered, trying to be serious.

"Just tell _Bob_ that you have to cancel because his tie didn't match his shirt."

Brooke laughed, "You're right, his tie totally did not go with his shirt."

They both broke out into a fit of giggles. Brooke placed her hand on Lucas' chest as her giggling died down.

"Ok, dinner." Brooke answered with a smile.

"Ok."

Just then Haley walked up.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Haley questioned with a goofy grin on her face.

"Haley, how nice of you to join us, but you're about two minutes too late." Brooke grinned and shared a laugh with Lucas.

"Should we go?" Lucas asked before any further questions were posed.

Haley nodded and rambled on to Brooke about the event.

Lucas left for a moment to grab the crutches.

"Here ya go." Lucas said and handed the crutches back to Brooke.

"Thank you," she told Lucas, "you two have fun."

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled before she got too far.

Brooke turned around, "Seven."

Lucas just nodded, turned around and left with Haley.

_xx—xx_

_**As always, let me know what you thought! Thanks!**_


	11. I wish I was a girl

_**Hello all readers! A big thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter photobooth romance, flipflopgal, clanaforeva, BrucasBrathanBaleyBrachel, Brucas224, and Meredith****I had great time writing, so hopefully this chapter is a hit. For all of you who like a little Naley, I think you'll appreciate my segment on them! Ok, go and read, I'm excited to see what you think! Oh, title and song lyrics are by "Counting Crows".**_

**_Whit_**

**_xx—xx_**

**Chapter 11 I wish I was a girl**

"Ok, last question. What inspired you to start singing?"

Lucas yawned as he asked the last question. Him and Haley had been at the questioning for the past…five hours. But, in both of their defenses, they kept getting sidetracked after every question. Something from their past would come up or Haley would make fun of Lucas. Plus, they were both struggling to stay awake. After the charity event the night before, Lucas and Haley got a couple of movies and lots of candy before heading back to her place and staying up till 4:00 in the morning. Then Haley decided to be a morning person and wake up after only 5 hours of sleep. Lucas was not happy about it but obliged as soon as she said she would take him out to breakfast. Of course he warned her that if the article was no good…it was all her fault.

"I'm not sure I could pinpoint a certain moment that inspired me to sing. I do it because I love to." Haley answered with a smile.

Lucas wrote something down in his notebook and then reached to turn off the voice recorder on the table. Before he reached it Haley interjected.

"But…"

Haley began and Lucas retracted his hand. She bit her lip and looked up toward the sky. Lucas wondered if she was going to say anything. For a moment he wondered if there was something on the ceiling, so he followed her gaze and peered up at the ceiling. After a moment of staring up at the ceiling, Lucas turned his attention back to Haley.

"…There was this moment, back in High School, before I had even begun to think I could do this for real. I was working after school at a little café in town and there was a piano in the corner so, after all the customers left, I sat down and started playing and singing the Counting Crows song "I wish I was a girl". I can still hear the song in my head."

Then she did it again; she looked up towards the ceiling as if it was the most wonderful thing she'd seen in ages.

_The devil's in the dreaming_

_He tells you I'm not sleeping in my hotel room alone_

_With nothing to believe in_

_You dive into the traffic rising up_

_And it's so quiet_

_You're surprised_

_And then you wake_

"A friend, unannounced to me, had walked in and was listening from behind. I sang a whole other verse before he made his presence known."

_For all the things you're losing_

_You might as well resign yourself to try and make a change_

_I'm going down to Hollywood_

_They're gonna make a movie from the things that they find_

_crawling round my brain_

Haley's whole face lit up and Lucas tried to remember if she had ever told him this story before. Nothing could come to mind and he wondered why.

"He cleared his throat and I screamed." Haley laughed. "I instantly blushed and stood up from the piano, trying to pretend like nothing happened. But he wouldn't let me, he told me to sit back down and sing the rest of the song."

Haley wanted to say the rest out loud but she couldn't bring herself to. It still brought butterflies to her stomach and she was sure she would blush if she told the rest out loud to Lucas. Silently she remembered that night.

_"H.J., sit down right now and sing the rest of that song. It's one of my favorites!" Nathan beamed. _

_He had no idea Haley could sing like that and he was shocked to hear that voice come from her little body. Haley fumbled a bit; she couldn't sit down and sing, she was far too embarrassed. But Nathan gave her this look and she knew that she would only do this for him._

_I wish I was a girl so that you could believe me_

_And I could shake this static everytime I try to sleep_

_I wish for all the world that I could say,_

_"Hey Elizabeth, you know, I'm doing alright these days."_

"Hales." Lucas' voice broke into her daydream.

She looked up and finished her story.

"So, I sang and he was the first person to tell me how…great my voice sounded. I didn't take him seriously for a long time after that but that's definitely a moment I can point to and say "That helped push me along.""

The sat silently for a moment. Lucas wanted to make sure she was done before he hit the voice recorder. He hadn't taken a single note during that story; it seemed too special to interrupt. Finally he picked it up and turned it off. When the silence was broken, Lucas was the one to do it.

"Who was it Haley?" Lucas asked with interest.

Someone had made a huge impression on Haley that night and Lucas was curious as to who gave Haley that push she needed.

"Nathan."

_xxx_

_In one of these dreams, you forgive me__  
It makes me think of the bad decisions that keep you at home  
How could anyone else have changed?  
Alll these wrong conclusions that leave you alone  
How could everyone rearrange?  
How could everyone else have changed?  
What I see I believe_

After the "revelation"Lucas had tried to discuss the topic further but Haley's phone rung and ruined his chance. It was a Jakob, who was apparently at the concert last night but didn't get a chance to say hello. He asked Haley out to dinner that night to which Haley shyly obliged. It wasn't that she felt bad about leaving Lucas, he had a date with her other best friend that night, but she wasn't sure how she felt about Jakob, so naturally she was nervous.

"You don't think she'll take me anywhere too nice, do you? Because I having nothing that fancy." Lucas asked Haley from the guest bathroom.

Haley laughed and made her way from her room to the doorway of the guest bathroom. Lucas was flossing his teeth very carefully and precise. It made Haley wonder who was more nervous between the two of them. Since Haley had caught the two last night doing whatever it was that they were doing, she had been on Lucas' case. Surprisingly, he had given her many details. Like how he enjoyed being around Brooke and the excitement he got when he kissed her. And above everything else Lucas admitted that Haley was right about the two and he apologized for ever doubting her.

"Since when is _she_ taking _you_ somewhere? Didn't _you_ ask _her_ out?"

"Yes…but she does know this town better than me. It was her idea anyway. When we ran into her at the café this morning she said she wanted to take me to this "great little restaurant"." Lucas did the best Brooke impersonation that he could.

"Wow! Luke, you sound just like her!" Haley said sarcastically.

Lucas just rolled his eyes.

"Mature. Anyway, I wouldn't worry about where you're going. Contrary to what you believe Brooke isn't all "fancy and high maintenance". She's really simple and yeah she likes nice restaurants but she would never go anywhere that was too snooty. Just wear some khakis and a nice shirt. Tucked in." She added the last bit before going back into her room.

"Should I get her flowers?"

For the first time that night Haley realized how nervous Lucas was about his date. Never in her life had Lucas asked her so many questions. _What should I wear? Do you think she'd want to go to the park? What about the Met? Do you think she likes me?_ And on and on. Haley had never seen Lucas act this way before. Even with Peyton things seemed to come easy, probably because they had so much in common.

"Lucas, do you really want to run out of here, run to the nearest flower shop and run back? You don't need to get flowers to impress her, just be yourself."

Lucas didn't respond. He knew Haley was right but he couldn't imagine his sense of humor would get him very far. The very thought that Brooke would laugh at any of his jokes was absurd. But, she did last night, when he had scared Rob off with his black pants bit. Haley again strolled out of her room and over to the bathroom.

"You really like her, don't you?"

Lucas looked over at Haley and nodded, "Yeah."

They stood there for a moment as Haley watched Lucas put some gel in his hair.

"I know it seems like it's happening really fast but honestly I've been thinking about her since New Year's Eve."

Haley was shocked at the revelation.

"But you kept bitching about her and when you saw her in the airport I thought you were going to kill me."

Lucas laughed, "That's because I thought I might. Truthfully, I knew I screwed up New Year's Eve but I'm a Scott Haley, I have too much pride to admit that, until now that is. So, when I would think about her and the quirky things she said and did right after we met that made me smile, I would also try to find a way to blame her for how things turned out."

Haley stared at him stunned. Lucas Scott sure was changing and Haley was positive that it was the best thing for him.

"And it worked, that is until she fell and I helped her to her apartment. Man, she did not want to have me help her in any way. I'm still a little surprised she did." Lucas laughed remembering that day. "Suddenly I found myself apologizing and trying to make her laugh. Luckily, you and your perfect timing came right on in and joined us."

Haley immediately jumped in, "I already apologized for that. Besides, how was I supposed to know you guys were two seconds away from kissing each other? Although, after you left and it was just Brooke and I, I could tell she was a little upset about me barging in. I wasn't positive until she said that you were a decent guy and that she was really wrong about you."

Lucas looked over at his friend as she revealed her conversation with Brooke. He had been wondering what Brooke had said about him.

Haley stepped back into her room to grab some earrings and Lucas brushed his teeth. Even though the conversation was running smoothly, Lucas knew she was nervous. Hell, he was nervous. It had been some time since he had been on a date. Sure, him and Peyton went on dates but after awhile you get less nervous about what restaurant you're going to and whether or not you dare hold the other persons hand. Lucas finished up and walked into the kitchen and instantly spotted what he needed. Sitting in the middle of Haley's bar was a vase full of flowers. Lucas pulled them out and shook off the excess water.

"Hales, I'll get you new flowers tomorrow, k? I'm going to give these to Brooke?"

Haley came into the kitchen and Lucas turned around to see her. She was wearing a knee length dress with a pair of jeans underneath. Her hair was down and straight with a nice pair of earrings on her ears.

"Haley…you look great." Lucas stated simply.

Haley blushed and mumbled a "whatever". Lucas immediately ran over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What is it with the most beautiful women I know not being able to take compliments? You're gorgeous and you know it, so just say 'thank you'."

"Thank you." Haley obeyed.

"So, the flowers?" Lucas asked again.

"Oh, that's fine, but Lucas you really don't…"

"I know, I know." Lucas interrupted.

"You want to walk out with each other?"

Haley nodded and Lucas headed back to his room to finish up. Haley stared down at the flowers and realized it was Brooke who helped her pick out the gerbera daisies. She contemplated telling Lucas but figured Brooke wouldn't remember anyway.

"Alright, how do I look?" Lucas asked as he made his way back into the room.

He was wearing khaki pants and a light blue button up shirt, tucked in just like Haley suggested. Lucas searched Haley's face for any signs of approval and finally got it from the smile that formed on her face.

"You look perfect."

"Alright let's go."

The two best friends made their way out of the apartment, each grabbing coats to defend themselves against the weather. Seconds later Lucas found himself at Brooke's apartment with Haley still at his side.

"Hales, you can go now," Lucas told her after he rang Brooke's bell, "I think I got it from here."

"I just want this girl to know that you need to be home by midnight and that you're allergic to nuts."

Lucas laughed, nervous that Haley was being serious.

"Haha Haley."

But Haley didn't budge and the door to Brooke's apartment opened revealing a gorgeous Brooke. Lucas attempted to say something but his mouth froze slightly open as his eyes took her in. Brooke was wearing a simple dark yellow summer dress with black earrings and pair of high heeled shoes.

"Hey." Brooke said, breaking Lucas out of his daze.

"Hey. You look beautiful, these are for you." Lucas said as he handed Brooke the bouquet of flowers.

Brooke said thank you and took them, then cocked her head over at Haley, to which Lucas followed.

"Is she coming with us?" Brooke asked jokingly.

Haley just smiled oblivious to the two giving her perplexed looks.

"No." Lucas answered and gave Haley a little push. "She is not, in fact, Haley is on her way out. Now, go on Haley or you'll be late for Jakob."

Suddenly Haley turned on her heel to leave, but not before being stopped by Brooke.

"I knew it!"

Haley started walking again and picked up her pace.

"Fine, keep running girlie but we are going to talk about this tomorrow." Brooke's voice caught up to her just as the elevator doors opened.

Lucas looked over at Brooke with a confused face. Brooke ushered Lucas in her apartment and grabbed a coat from off of the couch.

"Jakob has been trying to get Haley to go out with him for god knows how long and she kept refusing him. She kept telling me he wasn't her type blah blah blah. What a bunch of bull! And she knows I'm going to give her crap about it."

Brooke was still holding the flowers and trying to put on her coat at the same time. Lucas couldn't just stand there, so he went over and offered to help. Brooke handed him the flowers and put on the rest of her coat.

"My bad, I guess I wasn't supposed to say anything. Do you have a vase for these?" Lucas asked shaking the flowers a little in his hand.

"They looked really cute in the vase Haley put them in. Do you think she'd let me have that too?"

Lucas scrunched his eyes closed as he realized he had been caught.

"I umm…" Lucas tried to search for a reason as to why he took Haley's flowers instead of buying new ones.

Brooke watched him try to explain and decided to put him out of his misery.

"I was kidding. I think it's really cute actually."

Lucas opened his eyes only to come face to face with Brooke. She wore an expression on her face that showed off her dimples and Lucas wasn't sure he had seen them this prominent before.

"You wanted to get me flowers but you didn't have enough time, so you took Haley's flowers instead. Since, she just barely got them they still have a few days left in them. Now I can tell people they came from my date. It really bodes well for me." Brooke raised her eyebrows.

She stepped a little closer to Lucas and placed a hand on his. Slowly, she graced his hand with hers and then took a hold of the flowers.

"I have a perfect vase for them."

With that Brooke went into her kitchen and grabbed a vase. She filled it up with water and placed the flowers in them and set the vase on her coffee table.

Finally Lucas spoke up, "I was going to steal one of Haley's care bears but she caught me, freaked out and then I'm pretty sure she hid it in a safe."

Brooke laughed, "That actually does sound like Haley. Which bear was it?"

"I don't quite remember. The second I touched it Haley started hitting me and I'm pretty sure I passed out after that." Lucas said still joking

"Oh, I was hoping you'd say grumpy bear, he was my favorite."

"I'll have to keep that in mind."

Brooke approached Lucas and ran her hand down his sleeve

"That's a good idea Scott. Should we go get some dinner?" Brooke asked seductively.

"Sure." Lucas answered as he gulped.

Brooke led him out of the apartment and locked it behind her.

"I hope you like Indian."

Just as Lucas was about to stuff both of his hands in his pockets, Brooke took his right with her left and led him to the elevators. Brooke pushed the down button and waited for the elevator.

"Is it hot?" Lucas asked.

Ding.

Brooke giggled a little as they stepped into the elevator.

"Very hot."

_xx—xx_

**_So??? You know what to do!_**


	12. Nobody Knows

_Hello again readers! __I'm so excited you have all decided to come back and read more. I spent a lot of time on this chapter; I wanted to make sure it was just perfect. For those of you who reviewed last chapter…THANK YOU! I'm sure I don't give you enough recognition and I just wanted you to know__ that__ your reviews mean the world to me.__ So read on and enjoy!_

_whit_

**Chapter 12 ****Nobody Knows**

_Nobody tells you how hard it is to start over; how hard it is to learn to trust someone again. _

Laughter filled the air as Brooke and Lucas stepped out of the restaurant. Lucas stepped out in front of Brooke and started to catch his breath but Brooke lagged behind as more giggles escaped her mouth. Some people passing by stared at the laughing brunette, which made Lucas break out into laughter again. A couple tried to go around her and into the restaurant but Brooke wasn't paying attention and kept getting in their way. Lucas took Brooke's hand and pulled her out of the way.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Brooke apologized once she realized she was in the way.

The couple told her it was ok and continued inside the restaurant. Brooke looked over at Lucas who was still laughing.

"Oh man, they were looking at you like you were crazy." Lucas said wiping tears away from his eyes.

Brooke let go of Lucas' hand and smacked him in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Well, that's what you get for making me laugh, which caused me to look like an idiot."

Lucas laughed and started walking down the street with Brooke. It was a clear night but the cold air hit them hard, causing them to shiver. Lucas looked over at Brooke whose hair was being blown into her face by a small wind.

"I didn't say you looked like an idiot, just crazy." Lucas said

Brooke pulled some strands of hair out of her mouth and tucked them behind her ear. "No I guess an idiot would do something like…insult the Indian tradition by referring to an episode of _The Family Guy_." Brooke said, laughter rising up in her again.

Lucas put his hands up in defense, "How did I know that waiter would hear me?"

Brooke stopped and attempted to do an impression of their waiter, "Excuse me sir but it is called a kumkumam and it is something Indians pride themselves in."

Lucas bit his lip willing to keep the laughter inside of him.

"If I didn't know the owner of that restaurant I don't think they'd ever let me in there again." Brooke said as she again made her way down the cold streets.

Winter in New York may be freezing cold but the crisp air somehow makes you feel fresh, alive. The city is illuminating in a way that is different from the rest of the year. As the two walked down the streets the wind that flew past the tree's made its way onto their faces, nipping at their skin. Lucas zipped his coat up all the way and attempted to shield himself from the air. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the place Haley had brought him to the first time he came to New York. He grabbed Brooke's hand and dragged her across the street.

"Lucas! Where are we going?" Brooke wailed.

Once in the park Lucas stopped. "Just look at this place, isn't it beautiful?"

Brooke looked around, then back at Lucas. "It's just a park…"

"No. It's Central Park." Lucas said in a correcting tone.

Brooke laughed, "Uh huh."

Lucas looked at Brooke and waited for her to meet his gaze. Not expecting Lucas to be staring at her, Brooke was a little shocked when she came face to face with him. She could see it in his eyes that he wasn't kidding; this was more than a park to him.

"Why do you like it so much?" Brooke asked.

"It reminds me of a simpler time." Lucas answered, his gaze never leaving hers. "Don't you like it?"

Brooke shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe once you live with something for so long, you just get use to it. It becomes…less impressionable."

Those words stung Lucas. He knew all too well how true they were.

"But it doesn't have too. When there's something this amazing around you, letting it pass you by is a crime." Lucas retaliated quietly.

Neither of them spoke and the only sound was the wind that would cross their faces now and then. Then a family came by and the giggling children broke the silence. Brooke watched them pass by, braking the gaze.

"This is increbilely cheesy, let's go get some hot chocolate."

They began walking away, Brooke leading the way.

"Don't you think hot chocolate is a little cheesy too?" Lucas smirked.

Brooke mumbled a "shut up" and kept walking. Hand in hand they walked down the streets with light conversation. Brooke pointing to buildings and ranting on and on about their significance in fashion and Lucas telling her about how he once imagined coming to New York to write.

"What stopped you?" Brooke asked curiously.

Lucas debated with his answer, "Well…life I guess."

"That sounds like an awful excuse. Because if you were really living, wouldn't you be here?"

"Nah, it was just a silly dream I had."

Brooke was going to keep with her protesting but was interrupted by a deep voice; one that did not belong to the man standing next to her. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lip, praying the voice would leave her alone.

"I said "Hello, Brooke"." The voice repeated itself.

Instinctively Lucas turned around, curious to see who it was. It was a man of about 28 with a tall blonde woman next to him, probably the same age as Lucas. Brooke had yet to turn around and Lucas could only assume she had once dated this man.

The man turned to Lucas and introduced himself, "Hi I'm Dale and this is Cynthia."

"Lucas."

Dale stuck out his hand for Lucas to shake but Lucas didn't reciprocate. Lucas looked over at Brooke, who had still not turned around and then back at Dale.

"Brooke, aren't you going to say hello? It's been a long time since we've seen each other."

Brooke whipped around with a perfected fake smile gracing her lips. She eyed the man briefly then looked the girl up and down; her nostrils flaring a little as she did. She turned back to Dale and Lucas felt her tense up as she squeezed his hand just a bit.

"Dale." Was the only word that left her lips.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your…friend?" Dale said the last part with a laugh.

"Actually, no. I don't want you infecting him, like you do everyone else you come across." Brooke turned to the blonde, "Watch out honey, he's like poison. Oh and he's not even that good." Brooke whispered the last part.

But it was just loud enough for Dale to hear and he stepped forward. Lucas stiffened and pulled Brooke back towards him.

"Maybe you should shut your bitch up."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right." Lucas turned his head slightly then back quickly towards Dale. Lucas' left hand grabbed Dale's coat fiercely while his right balled up into a fist. "Shut up, bitch," Lucas spat. Just as he was about to bring his fist down on Dale's face, Brooke's voice stopped him.

"He's not worth it Luke. Let's just go. Please." Brooke's voice quivered as she begged.

Reluctantly Lucas obliged but not before pushing Dale hard enough to send him to the ground. The blonde immediately went to his side and Lucas turned away from them only to find Brooke had walked away. She stopped at a crosswalk a few feet away and was waiting for her turn to cross.

Lucas ran over to her, "Are you ok?"

Brooke shrugged, "I'm fine."

_Beep Beep Beep_

The crosswalk signal indicated it was safe to cross and Brooke started walking.Lucas was going to reach for her hand but noticed she had both of them tucked into her coat, so he did the same. As they reached the other side Brooke headed towards a café; Lucas stepped in front of her and opened the door. She smiled and said "thank you".

Inside a girl behind the counter greeted Brooke, "Hey Davis! How are you?"

Brooke smiled; the first genuine one since they were in the park. "I'm doing alright."

Angie nodded and looked over at Lucas.

"Oh god I'm sorry. Angie this is Lucas, Lucas this is Angie. She manages this fine establishment."

"It's a pleasure." Lucas said, extending his hand.

"Well, what can I get for you two?"

"Why don't you whip us up some of that famous hot chocolate." Brooke answered.

"That, I can do."

Brooke and Lucas headed for a table and sat down. Brooke averted Lucas' gaze and instead moved her eyes along the café. Out of the corner of her eye Brooke noticed Lucas still staring at her.

"Brooke." Lucas spoke softly.

Finally she turned her head towards him but still did not make eye contact. She played with her hands and watched them intently.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened back there?" Lucas asked.

Brooke shook her head, "Nope."

Lucas pushed the subject more. He reached over and tipped Brooke's chin up. "Come on. That guy was an ass; you must have something to say about it."

Brooke sat silently, willing Lucas would take the hint. But like most men, he didn't.

"You're not going to give me anything? I think…"

"You think what Lucas?" Brooke growled.

Lucas sat back in his seat, staring at Brooke silently.

"That because you decided to be a hero, you deserve some sort of explanation? Well, nobody asked for you to threaten him."

Lucas looked shocked. "I was just…"

"Just drop it Lucas." Brooke interrupted.

Brooke sat back in her seat and waited for Angie to bring over the hot chocolate. She didn't mean to snap at Lucas but Dale was still a sore subject for her and the last thing she wanted to do was talk about it. As an apology formed in her mind, she heard Lucas mumble something.

"Excuse me?"

Lucas shook his head, "I just don't understand why you're mad at me."

"Why is it that you men think everything is about you? If I brought up your…Peyton, or whatever her name is, would you want to talk about it? " Brooke shot back.

Lucas adjusted himself in the chair, wishing she hadn't brought up Peyton.

"Oh come one Luke. Got nothing to say about the girl who left you?"

Lucas hit the table with his hand, "This has nothing to do with that."

"Yes it does but I don't. And you had nothing to do with that…" Brooke pointed outside as she stood up from her seat. "And this…" Brooke motioned between the two, "... _is_ nothing."

Brooke burst out of the café and the few customers inside stared at Lucas; including Angie. Lucas closed his eyes tight and cursed himself. _Being an ass_ was not on his list of things to do tonight. He got up from his seat, made a quick apology to Angie and raced out the door after Brooke. He swooshed his head around to see which direction she went in and spotted her to his left, quickly walking down the street. Sprinting, he went to catch up with her. As he got closer he also recognized the neighborhood; they had almost made a full circle back to the apartments.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled but she kept on walking.

As he ran up alongside her he slowed down his pace. He touched her arm but she only knocked it away.

"Look, I'm sorry. I…shouldn't have pushed it." Lucas apologized as he caught his breath in the cold air.

But Brooke just kept on walking; no response even forming at her lips. Lucas fell behind her trying to think of a way to make this better. Soon they were at the apartment building and as Brooke was on her way inside Lucas grabbed her arm softly to stop her.

"Tell me what to do to make this better. Please Brooke."

Much to Lucas' surprise Brooke turned around and responded. "It's fine Lucas, just forget about it. This is probably for the best anyway. You're leaving soon and I've got a lot of work to do. So, thanks…I guess." Then she turned on her heel and made her way inside.

Lucas stood there defeated for a moment before going in himself. Stewart was up front giggling and smiling into a phone. Lucas' eyes shot over to the elevators just in time to see Brooke stepping into one of them.

"Brooke! Wait up!" Lucas called after her and ran over to the elevators.

But Lucas didn't make and quickly pushed the up button, hoping for another elevator to come soon.

"She rushed past me like her Armani was on fire and she had to go put it out."

Lucas turned around to find Stewart behind him.

"That is never a good thing. What did you do to her honey?"

Lucas got defensive, "I…I…" Lucas fumbled, searching for a response. "Fucked up." He finally got out.

He leaned against the elevators and hung his head.

"Ok sugar, tell mommy what you did. Maybe Stewart can help you out."

Lucas wasn't sure why but he gave in to Stewart. "We ran into some dick named Dale and…"

Stewart's hand went up to his mouth as he gasped. He then urged Lucas to continue.

"And afterwards I asked her to tell me if she was ok. I guess I pushed it a little too much."

Stewart shook his head. The man in front of him was going to need a lot of help; most of it Stewart could not give him. Lucas stared at him intently, waiting for an answer.

"Well?" Lucas finally asked.

"Oh honey, I don't know if I can help you with this one. You saw it for yourself: that man is a grade A ass and not in the good way. She doesn't like to talk about it. I'm sorry sugar." Stewart said softly and walked away.

_Nobody tells you because in reality, nobody really knows how to mend a broken heart. Nobody knows how to start seeing life differently. _

_xx__—__xx_

_So?? I'm so anxious to hear what you think. Review, review! It's good for me and you!_


	13. Broken Vases Make A lot of Noise

**_Welcome back all devoted, and new, readers! I've spent a lot of time on this chapter and am so excited to for you all to read it! There's not much else to say besides HAPPY HOLIDAYS! And of course a big, huge, gigantic, Thank You to all of you who reviewed for last chapter…they mean more than the world to me!_**

**_Read On!_**

**_whit_**

**Chapter 13 Broken Vases Make ****a**** lot of Noise**

When Haley opened the door to her apartment she noticed Lucas lying down on the couch; gameboy in hand and headphones on. The only light that was on was the light that illuminated from the game and Haley almost tripped over a bag. Once her eyes adjusted, Haley got a good look at Lucas and the mess surrounding him. His coat, shoes and socks were flung around the couch. The clothes he went out in were still on him, messy and wrinkled. The half gallon of milk from her fridge was on the coffee table next to a cup and cookies she had bought from the bakery earlier that week. Mentally, she added _milk and_ _cookies_ to the list of things Lucas owed her.

For the first time since Haley walked in, Lucas looked at her and took off his headphones.

"Hey," Lucas said solemnly.

Haley sighed and turned on a lamp, "Hey," she answered back, in the same solemn tone and sat in the chair next to him.

Not wanting to talk about his date first, Lucas put down his gameboy and sat up on the couch.

"So, how did your date go?" Lucas asked, interested.

Haley smiled a little remembering the night's events. The date had been a good one; Jakob and she had gotten along really well. While she knew he would probably ask her out again, she wasn't positive she would say yes.

"Good. We went to a new club in Manhattan and had dinner and drinks there. Jakob has got a lot of connections…he's a good guy."

Lucas could see past the fake enthusiasm Haley was exhibiting.

"So, you probably won't see him again, huh?"

"Yeah," Haley answered with a small laugh.

The two sat there for a moment while Haley sighed loudly. She played with her hair, then reached over and grabbed a cookie.

"I don't know what my problem is," Haley stated as she shoved the cookie in her mouth, "here's this good guy who's nice and smart and I don't want to go out with him again."

Lucas laughed knowing that he had felt that way numerous times.

"Well at least you didn't run into his ex-boyfriend and then push him to talk about it." Lucas said, without really thinking about it.

Haley sat straight up in the chair and shot her head over at Lucas. She had guessed when she walked in that the date between Brooke and him had not gone to plan; evident by the brooding he was doing. But once he asked about Jakob she completely forgot about Lucas' date.

"Ok, we are so totally not talking about Jakob anymore! What the hell happened?"

Shaking his head, Lucas just sighed.

"The date was going perfect Hales, until we ran into some douche bag Dale…"

"Oh my god! You ran into Dale! You have to tell me exactly what happened."

Haley grabbed another cup for herself from the kitchen and filled both cups up with milk as Lucas started his story. Lucas filled Haley in with every little detail, including all the little things she didn't need to hear but he couldn't help but put in. Like how the wind blew Brooke's hair in her face and got caught in her mouth. After the end of it all Haley just sat there, the story wasn't as bad as she suspected and for that she was relieved. The idea of Brooke and Lucas as a couple was something Haley was still caught up on. When Haley didn't say anything Lucas pushed her, telling her he needed her help.

"Dale's just a rough spot for Brooke, Luke. When they first started dating he was a really nice guy but he turned into a complete asshole and started treating Brooke like crap. She took it for awhile and then finally broke it off with him. But by then the damage was already done. Plus, Brooke doesn't really open up to people easily Luke, I'm sure that's why she didn't want to talk about it." Haley finished.

Lucas took it all in. "Ok, so what do I do now?"

"Just let her cool off for tonight and try to talk to her in the morning."

Honestly, Haley didn't know what else to say to Lucas. It had taken awhile for Brooke and Haley to become as close as they were and handing out advice to a boy about to handle Brooke was something Haley wasn't quite sure about.

Lucas mumbled something and stood up from the couch, taking his cup with him into the kitchen. But before Lucas got there he stopped in his tracks and turned his head to stare at something on the counter. He reached over and picked up the vase that, many hours ago, held flowers.

"I'm gonna take this, k hales?"

Haley wasn't surprised to hear that Lucas was taking something else of hers. Standing up from the chair she saw what he was holding. By now Lucas was walking back into the living room; he grabbed his shoes and put them on.

"Lucas? Where are you going? It's 1:30 in the morning."

"I'm going over to Brooke's; I need to talk to her."

Haley's mouth dropped open, "What makes you think she'll listen to you, or that she'll even be awake?"

Lucas reached the door and turned to face Haley, "It's time for me to start taking chances Haley."

There was a small smile on his lips and he was out the door. Haley just stood there; happy Lucas was making a move but scared to see what Brooke's reaction would be. Deciding not to worry about it Haley grabbed Lucas' gameboy and began to play.

Out in the hall Lucas reached Brooke's door and froze; he hadn't had time to think about what he would say once he got here. But his hands didn't care; his left one reached up and knocked on the door.

Inside her apartment Brooke was preparing to make cookies when she heard the knock at her door. She walked over to it and looked through the peep hole. Standing on the other side was Lucas; he looked nervous and held a vase in his right hand._ A vase?_ Brooke smiled as she realized what it was for. Without out waiting any longer she opened the door.

"Hi." Lucas said quietly.

Brooke said a small "hi" back and leaned against the door.

_If she's not careful, I'm going to take her right here,_ Lucas thought to himself.

"Earlier you said you liked how the flowers looked in this vase, so I figured…maybe you'd want to put them in here." Lucas said and held out the vase.

Brooke laughed, "Does Haley know you took this?" Brooke asked as she took the vase.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, and honestly I don't think she was surprised when I ran out the door with it."

They shared a laugh together as Lucas ran his fingers nervously through his hair.

"About earlier…" Lucas started but was immediately interrupted.

"Do you wanna help me make cookies?" Brooke asked.

Lucas nodded and Brooke opened the door wide, letting him in.

_xxx_

"I think we can put these in the oven now," Brooke said as she ate some more of the cookie dough.

"Is there any left to make cookies?" Lucas joked.

Brooke hit Lucas playfully on the shoulder, "Yes and if you're nice I might let you have some."

Lucas grabbed Brooke by the waist and pulled her towards him from where she was sitting on the counter. He immediately devoured her lips with his own, relishing the feeling it gave him. Brooke snaked her arms up and around Lucas' neck and tickled it with her fingers. She pulled him closer and tugged on his bottom lip lightly with her teeth and slowly slid her tongue inside his mouth. Lucas moaned and moved his hands around her back; inching closer to her bare skin.

Brooke shivered at his touch and moved her mouth to his neck. Slowly, she moved her hands down his chest unbuttoning his shirt quickly. Lucas' lips found Brooke's again as Brooke pushed the long sleeved material off of his body. Then she brought her hands to the hem of his wife beater and tugged at it, pulling it over Lucas' head. In doing so, the two broke apart and Lucas stared at Brooke.

"You're beautiful." Lucas said sincerely.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "You don't have to suck up Scott, you're already getting lucky."

Brooke went in for another kiss but Lucas stopped her. "I mean it," he said again with more earnestness.

Brooke blushed slightly as she bit her bottom lip. Never had anyone stopped making out with her to tell her she was beautiful; it was something new for her.

"Now that I'm paying attention though…we're totally not even here." Lucas chuckled.

Brooke looked down at herself and then back at Lucas, "What are you gonna do about it Scott?" She challenged.

Lucas didn't wait to go in for another kiss and smiled slightly when he heard Brooke moan. He trailed kisses to her ear and nibbled at it a bit; evicting more moans.

"What about taking this somewhere more comfortable?" Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear.

Brooke managed to nod her head and yelped a little when Lucas lifted her off the counter. Lucas' hands moved around on Brooke's waist and apparently hit a soft spot because Brooke erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Ohhh…hehehe….careful…" Brooke squirmed under Lucas' fingers.

Lucas stopped his journey to the bedroom to look at Brooke.

"Oh, is somebody ticklish?" Lucas asked devilishly.

Brooke's eyes widened as she realized what was about to come next. "I swear to god Scott, if you tickle me…"

But Lucas didn't let Brooke finish and immediately started tickling her. At first a piercing scream came from her mouth but then it turned into laughing. Lucas struggled to keep balance as Brooke wriggled in his arms; causing his footing to fumble. All of a sudden Brooke's arm hit something and sent it flying to the ground with a loud smack and crash. The two instantly stopped playing around to see what had broken.

"Oh shit! Haley's vase!" Brooke said wide eyed.

Lucas didn't want to but before he knew it, he was laughing. Brooke looked at him wildly but soon started laughing along with him. They were in the middle of a fit of laughter when Brooke spoke up.

"Broken vases make a lot of noise." She said matter-of-factly. Then she kissed Lucas softly and spoke into his ear, "Weren't we doing something before this?"

Lucas pretended to think and then proceeded to carry Brooke back to her room, staring at her the whole time. Not caring that he wasn't paying attention, Lucas leaned in and kissed Brooke passionately. Brooke grasped Lucas' back for support as she pulled herself closer. Her legs tightened around Lucas' waist and her hands found their way to his face. His stubble was rough against her skin but she wouldn't have had it any other way.

Soon enough Lucas' toes hit the base of Brooke's bed and he slowly let himself and Brooke fall onto it. His lips never left hers as his hands found the hem of her blouse. He traced the lacy bottom of it, teasing Brooke with his fingers. But this only made Brooke impatient so she pushed herself up on the bed, pushing Lucas up with her. With a smirk she crossed her arms and pulled the blouse up and over her head; Lucas just laughed.

"Sorry Scott, I don't mess around." Brooke smiled.

Lucas kept his eyes locked with Brooke's, not yet willing to give in to the temptation to look down. "You don't have to apologize and I have to tell you, calling me Scott…" Lucas tapped Brooke's chin with his finger, "…is very…very…sexy."

Brooke leaned in to kiss him and Lucas inhaled deeply as he realized how good Brooke's skin felt next to his.

"Now, I'm not going to have to do the next step by myself, am I?" Brooke said, pulling away from Lucas.

Without waiting for a reply Brooke brought her hands to the front of her bra, fingers pressed against the clasp. Lucas met her hands with his, pulled hers aside and then brought his back to the clasp. He finally let his eyes wander down to where his hands were and unclasped the bra. Brooke closed her eyes and hung her head back, waiting for Lucas' next move. Instead of feeling his hands on her chest, she felt his fingers against her shoulders, pulling the bra off. Brooke lifted her head up and opened her eyes, only to find Lucas staring at her.

"We're not nervous, are we Scott?" Brooke asked teasingly.

But Lucas didn't laugh and broke his gaze with hers. "It's just…it's been awhile since…" Lucas scratched the back of his head nervously, "…I've done this." He finished embarrassed.

"What? Had sex?" Brooke asked somewhat shocked. Lucas was good looking and had recently been dumped; rebound sex had surely already happened.

"That," Lucas admitted, "and done it with someone new."

Brooke wondered what compelled him to admit that but his honesty only made her want him more. She slid her hands up Lucas' arms and up to his shoulders and intertwined her hands together.

"Well don't be nervous," Brooke said with a twinkle in her eye, "I'll be gentle," and she pushed Lucas back on the bed.

Lucas' back hit something on his way down and he jumped a little as it poked at his back.

_Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye _

_Come to the bed, bed, bed_

_Come to the bed, bed, bed_

_Aye,Aye, Aye, Aye_

Music immediately started blasting from the speakers and both Brooke and Lucas turned their heads at the sound. Brooke laughed as she realized what the song was and the lyrics that were to follow.

_Girl, change into that Victoria Secret thing that I like_

_Alright_

_Ok, tonight your having me your way_

_Perfume, spray it there_

Lucas looked over at Brooke incredulously, "Did you plan this?"

Brooke slapped Lucas in the shoulder, "No!" She reached around Lucas and grabbed the remote; ready to turn the stereo off, but Lucas stopped her.

"Leave it on…" Lucas told her and grabbed the remote out of her hands, "…maybe it'll boost my confidence."

Raising her eyebrows, Brooke obliged and let Lucas have the remote. Then she resumed her position on Lucas and pecked him on the lips. Lucas ran his hands up and down Brooke's back, finally ending up in her hair. He brushed some hair out of her face and behind her ears, running his fingers along her chin. There was something about being here, looking into Brooke's eyes, having her pressed up against him, that made Lucas feel better than he had in a long time.

"Quit staring Scott and kiss me." Brooke said seriously with a small smile tugging at her lips.

Lucas smiled as he did as was he told.

_Put our love in the air_

_Now put me right next to you_

_Fittin to raise the temp in the room_

_First rub my back like you do_

_Right there, uh-uh, right there uh_

_You touch me like you care_

_Now Stop_

_And let me repay you for the week that you've been thru_

_Working that 9-5 and staying cute, like you do_

_oh, oh, oh_

xx—xx

_**So?? I'm dying to know what you guys thought. ****BTW, I got the idea of putting this song (****Bed by J. Holiday)**** in here by another writer here at fanfiction and can't remember who… but I just wanted everyone to know that I did not do that **_**_part on my own. Anyhoo, leave a review and let me know what you thought!_ **


	14. Saturday morning cartoon

_**Happy New Year all readers! I**__** have to say that I am so impressed by the authors here on fanficiton. I read a lot of other stories here and**__** they are truly an inspiration f**__**o**__**r**__** my writing. I am also impressed by people who review, so a big "Thank You" to all my reviewers and I hope I do not disappoint. **_

_**Read on!**_

_**whit**_

**Chapter 14 Saturday morning cartoon**

Brooke stretched her arms over her head as a ray of sunlight moved onto her face. She never got the chance to close the curtains last night. Slowly, she opened one eye and peeked at the alarm clock: _7:10 am_far too early for her to be up on a Saturday morning. Brooke's left arm felt the spot next to her, looking for the boy who was there when she fell asleep, but felt nothing. She moved her head so her eyes could confirm that fact and it did. Worried that Lucas might have left, Brooke sat up in her bed searching for him. His clothes were still strewn about the floor and that's when she heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

Brooke got out of bed, grabbed her robe and headed down the hall. She found Lucas in the kitchen cleaning up the vase Brooke had broken earlier. He was in his briefs and his button up shirt that had previously made the kitchen floor its home. Watching him Brooke was sure she had never seen something so cute.

"What're you doing?" Brooke asked with a grin on her face.

Lucas jumped a little when she spoke and, still crouched on the ground, pivoted his feet so he was facing her. "Hey, I didn't wake you did I?"

"If I say yes will you come back to bed?"Brooke smirked.

Lucas laughed and nodded his head, "Just let me finish up real quick."

It's an odd thing when you meet someone that is unlike anyone you have ever come across. The way you approach them, talk to them and act around them happens in a completely different way; it can take some time getting use to. That is exactly what Lucas Scott did to Brooke. Here he was at 7 o'clock in the morning in Brooke's kitchen cleaning up a mess _she_ had made. As if that wasn't enough, Lucas kept complimenting Brooke all the time: _You're beautiful, Your apartment's great, That design is great, _and on and on and on. To anyone else it would seem like the perfect situation and while Brooke loved being treated so great, she was never sure how to respond to Lucas' actions.

Brooke leaned down and placed a hand on top of Lucas', "Let the maid get it."

Lucas looked over at Brooke, "The maid?"

Managing to hide a smile, Brooke nodded and stood up. She opened a cupboard and grabbed a glass out of it. "Yeah, she'll be here in about an hour. She cleans up the mess in here, the bathroom, the guest bedroom but…she is not allowed to go in my room," Brooke said the last part sternly, "I totally don't trust her. Plus, I usually have a guy in there anyway."

It must have been in the way she said it or the way she _almost _smiled, either way Lucas realized she was kidding and decided to play along.

"What happens when one of them comes out here and the maid's here? I bet that causes quite a mess!"

Brooke laughed loudly and threw a hand in the air, "That never happens silly. I always keep em' busy." Brooke winked and turned around to get some water.

As Brooke walked away and the robe she wore sashayed with her hips, Lucas felt the urge to touch it. Swiftly he made his way over to Brooke and grabbed her from behind. There was no shriek or protests, probably because she was expecting him. Making sure he had a good hold on her, Lucas swung Brooke around in the air. This time evicting a laugh.

"Lucas…if… you're… not…careful…" Brooke tried to get out between laughs, "I'm… going… to…"

Before Brooke could finish there was a gasp and a loud smash as the glass she was holding fell to the ground. Lucas immediately stopped as the both stared down at the mess; an array of glass covered the ground.

"I guess the maid has her work cut out for her today." Lucas said into Brooke's ear.

Brooke turned around to face him and enveloped her arms around his waist; keeping them tucked on the inside of his shirt.

"I should probably give her a raise."

Lucas nodded in agreement, "Probably, but right now what do ya say we get back to that nice cozy bed of yours?"

Brooke smiled and took Lucas' hand in her own. Once they reached the room Lucas shut the door behind him. it was only then that Lucas saw what Brooke's room looked like. Her bed was far too big for her petite body, even with someone else in it. Across from the bed was an armoire which held her stereo and TV. Of course there was a master bath and a walk-in closet. The walls were adorned mainly with pictures of, what Lucas assumed, were family and friends. There was a picture of Stanford and another picture of Chicago.

Brooke led Lucas to the bed and pulled him down with her. The two fell deep into the comforter and Brooke snuggled up against Lucas.

"So, what's up with Chicago? Did you grow up there?" Lucas asked and began to play with Brooke's fingers.

A small laughed escaped Brooke's mouth, "Umm…not really. My nana lives there and I guess when I first went to visit her I fell in love with the city."

Brooke got out of the bed and quickly shut the blinds; there was no way she'd be able to go back to bed with the sun shining in. Once the blinds were closed, the room became darker and Brooke felt more at ease. She turned around and found Lucas staring at her; watching her every move. Before he could get another inevitable compliment out, Brooke eased herself back on the bed and kissed him. Without fail Brooke felt Lucas pull away just a bit so he could speak.

"I hate to tell you this Davis but you wore me out last night."

Brooke laughed, certainly not expecting those words to come out of his mouth. "Why would you hate to tell me that?" Brooke asked pulling away a little further.

Lucas waited a moment before responding. Brooke's hair fell over her face and Lucas reached up to tuck some behind her ears. She truly was beautiful and the way her dimples showed through and she bit her bottom lip as she smiled, made it hard for Lucas to breath. In that moment Lucas felt something he had never felt before and for the first time in his life he wondered how he had gone this long without feeling this good.

"I just didn't want you to get disappointed when I told you that I don't have any energy to do anything right now."

Brooke laid her head on Lucas' chest and intertwined her left hand with his right. "What if I said that I was happy doing just this?"

Lucas kissed the top of Brooke's head, "I'd say the same thing."

_xxxx_

Both Brooke and Lucas awoke with a startle; someone was knocking frantically on Brooke's door.

"Brooke! I know Lucas is in there with you, so please open up."

Haley's voice screamed into the apartment and Lucas immediately shot out of bed. Haley's voice was strained and frantic and it scared Lucas. He ran down the hall and, like an idiot, completely forgot about the shattered glass and stepped right onto a piece.

"Fuck!" Lucas screamed and fell over onto a dining room chair.

Brooke fell at his side but didn't stay there long; as the knocking at the door continued. Once Brooke unlocked the door, Haley bounded through.

"Lucas! Why don't you pick up your fucking phone? I've been calling you!"

Lucas looked up at Haley, still holding onto his foot. The shard of glass had gotten stuck in his heel and Lucas carefully pulled it out with a heavy groan. Brooke had left to get a rag and returned with one and some bandages.

Haley came over to Lucas and realized that there was glass covering the kitchen and some in the dining room.

"What the hell happened here?" Haley asked looking at both Lucas and Brooke.

Lucas turned his head up to Brooke and shrugged as if saying "do you wanna tell her or should I?" Brooke laughed and handed Lucas the rag.

"Well, I accidently hit the vase last night, which I will totally pay for by the way, and this morning I dropped a glass. Of course I blame Lucas for both of them." Brooke smiled.

Lucas finished cleaning off the blood and Brooke handed him the bandages.

"Do you have any ointment or antiseptic cream Brooke?"

Brooke thought for a second then quickly went back to her room.

"Haley, what is so important?" Lucas asked turning his attention to Haley.

Haley's face fell as she realized she hadn't told Lucas yet of what was going on. She pulled out a chair and sat by Lucas.

"Nathan's in the hospital."

It wasn't Haley's intention to just jump out and tell him but what's the point of beating around the bush? Eventually it would all come out and Haley would rather not dance around telling Lucas that his brother was in the hospital. Obviously, Lucas wasn't expecting any news like this.

"Is he ok? What happened? Is he ok?" Lucas asked, worried for his brother.

"He's fine Luke, he's at Fountain Pen…"

Haley hadn't realized her slip and was going to continue but Lucas jumped in, "What?!" Lucas jumped up, infuriated, "My brother is in the city and he doesn't tell me. He isn't playing here for two weeks, what the hell is he doing here?"

Haley stood up and put her hands softly on Lucas' shoulders, "Calm down, you're rambling like an idiot."

"Ha, I second that one," Brooke said as she came back into the room with the ointment. She walked over and handed it to Lucas, "sit down and put this on. It's not good for you to stand on your foot."

Lucas did as he was told but pushed Haley for more answers.

"Well, I'm not positive what he's doing here. Trust me I'm just as shocked as you are, usually I know if he's coming in…" Haley said the last part absentmindedly and then shook her head, "Anyway, I guess he was at a bar last night and got a little drunk. So he took a cab back to his hotel and on his way up the stairs he slipped and fell down. He's got a minor concussion and broke his left leg."

"So he's not really fine." Lucas pointed out.

Haley shrugged, "I guess I was comparing it to being dead. But if you're thinking in terms of "can he play next week?", then no, he's not fine." Haley answered, annoyed. "But he will be fine. His leg will heal."

Lucas stood up, "Well, I'm going down there."

Haley nodded and decided to throw in some light hearted banter, "You guys really had a crazy night, didn't you?"

Brooke and Haley laughed while Lucas blushed.

"I'm coming with you guys, just let me put something on." Brooke said as she headed back towards her room.

"Brooke's got the right idea, put some pants on Scott." Haley laughed and sat down in the comfortable couch.

This day was going to be very interesting.

_xx-xx_

_**So??? I'm not sure why but this chapter took me some time to get out, so I'm dying to know what you think. Anyway, review and let me know!**_


	15. Hospital Elevators

_**Welcome back! I've been working on this chapter for awhile and am so excited for you all to read and review. First though, a big, huge Thank You to all of you who reviewed…you're the best. I hope you enjoy, so read on!**_

_**whit**_

**Chapter 15 Hospital Elevators**

Lucas tapped his fingers impatiently on the nurse's stations desk. It only took two seconds for the nurse to look up Nathan's name and find the room number, but to Lucas it felt like forever. Once _room 213 _left the nurse's mouth Lucas rushed down the hall. Even though Haley had reassured Lucas that Nathan was fine and up until they got to the hospital Lucas wasn't worried, but being in the hospital made Lucas nervous. All sorts of awful memories came rushing back to him.

_"__I can only operate on him with parental permission, sir." The Doctor explained._

_Dan's eyes wandered for a bit before he made eye contact with the Doctor, "I'm his father," Dan said through his teeth._

Nathan was lying somewhat comfortably in the hospital bed when the door was slammed open and Lucas came in. Nathan instantly sat up, shocked to see his older brother there.

"Lucas?" Nathan said, confused.

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked, not giving into in Nathan's confusion yet.

Nathan nodded with a smile, "Yeah man, I'm ok. I have a fucking broken leg…" Nathan pointed to his casted leg, "…but the doctor thinks it's going to heal just fine."

Lucas felt relieved; seeing that Nathan was actually ok put him more at ease. However, he was still upset that Nathan was in New York and didn't tell Lucas he was going to be there.

"Good," Lucas said and placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder. He let it linger there for a moment before smacking Nathan on the side of the head.

A giggle came out from both Brooke and Haley's mouths, who were now standing in the door way. Neither boy noticed though; too caught up in what was unfolding.

"What the fuck, Luke?"

"Oh no, don't turn this around on me. You're in New York and you don't tell anybody? Then you go get drunk and fall on your ass? Oh, did I mention you didn't call your brother to tell him you were in the hospital? What the hell Nate?"

Nathan didn't answer because, truthfully, he had no idea how to answer. But he did need to defend himself somehow.

"I did call you but your fucking phone was off." Nathan finally said.

"That's what I said." Haley said, speaking up from where she still stood in the doorway.

There was a look that went on between Nathan and Haley that did not go unnoticed by Lucas. After Haley spoke Nathan turned his head towards her and just smiled. It wasn't just any smile either, it was the way a boy in middle school smiled when his "crush" looked his way or just passed him in the hall. It was goofy and Lucas was in complete awe that Nathan would do this at all, let alone in front of other people. Lucas was positive that this awkward smiling between the two would've lasted forever if there weren't other people there.

Brooke cleared her throat from behind and walked into the room, Haley following suite. "Nice work Nate! How long are you out of commission for?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Always a pleasure to see you Brooke, and I'm not sure. The Doctors…well they haven't given me a set date yet." Nathan answered and fiddled with his sheets.

It was clear that this was a subject Nathan did not want to talk about. Just imagining that he had to miss even one game, made Nathan sick to his stomach. That's one of the reason's Lucas was so worried about Nathan. Basketball was and had always been one of the most important things in both of their lives; and until Lucas had hurt his knee in college, neither could imagine their lives without it.

Brooke let it slide and just nodded her head.

"The good news is the Hotel is being paid very nicely to not let this story out, as is the hospital. I guess I don't have to worry about it worrying my rep." Nathan let out with a laugh.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine," Haley said as she stood next to the bed, eyes anywhere but on Nathan.

"Thanks, H.J."

Lucas sat down on a chair and Haley took the only other one in the room. Brooke shrugged and sat down on Lucas' lap. Without thinking Lucas took one of Brooke's hands in his own and interlocked their fingers together.

"So, how long do you have to stay in the hospital for?" Lucas asked.

Nathan blinked his eyes a few times, not believing what he was seeing. "I dunno, they might keep me one more night. To make sure my head is ok…" Nathan answered still staring at Brooke on Lucas' lap, "…and obviously it's not. What the hell is going on?" Nathan said and pointed to Brooke and Lucas.

Lucas sub-consciously smiled and looked over at Brooke.

"They're sleeping together." Haley spat out, surprising everyone.

Lucas dipped his head down as he blushed and Brooke looked at Haley shocked. "Haley!" Brooke shot out.

Nathan erupted into laughter and Haley laughed too; surprised at her own boldness. Brooke half laughed and stared at the two. _They would make a great couple,_ Brooke thought to herself. The laughing lasted for a couple of minutes before it finally seemed to die down; Nathan being the last one to do so.

"It's not like that, we're…well…" Brooke looked down at Lucas, whose face was now buried in her neck, for help. "What are we doing Scott?"

Lucas slowly lifted his face and looked into Brooke's eyes. It was clear to him what they were doing but he was afraid to say it out loud; afraid of what Brooke would think and of what would happen afterwards. So instead he just stared at her and smiled.

"We're just getting to know each other." Lucas said, letting that be a good enough answer for now.

Brooke nodded and turned her head back towards Nathan and Haley, "Yeah, now shut up and tell us what it felt like to break your leg.

_Xxx_

Half-an-hour passed as the four talked and caught up. Lucas told Nathan how Haley's interview went and how excited he was to have it in Tree Hill's newspaper. Brooke and Haley went on and on about the charity event, talking about how excited they were to be a part of it. When a nurse came in to take Nathan pulse and blood pressure, Lucas excused himself to go get some coffee. Brooke got up with him and left Nathan and Haley alone.

Once out of the room Lucas laughed, "Oh, my god. Something is totally going on between those two."

"I could have told you that. Whenever he has a game here, they go out to dinner. I've tagged along two or three times but I don't think Nathan likes it."

They stopped at the elevators and Lucas turned to Brooke, "I had no idea. It seems like Haley would have told me."

Brooke shrugged, "I don't think she's admitted it to herself yet. That and he lives in Portland…" Brooke stopped there realizing she was about to go on about long distance relationships.

Lucas noticed this and pulled Brooke close to him and as the elevator doors opened Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear, "Ever made out in an elevator?"

Brooke smiled, "Yes but never in a _hospital_ elevator."

Lucas walked onto the elevator, pulling Brooke in with him. Lucas pushed the button that made the doors close, then pinned Brooke against the wall. She raised her eyebrows and Lucas immediately went in for a kiss. Sliding his hands between Brooke and the wall, Lucas pulled Brooke closer to him as she ran her hands up his arms and around his neck. Maybe Brooke had done this before but Lucas hadn't and he loved that he was doing it with her. Lucas smiled into the kiss as it heated up. Both had failed to notice the elevator move or the ding it made when it stopped at a floor. When the elevators doors crept open a giggle and a "ewww" escaped from two little children's mouths. Lucas stopped his actions and turned to see a mother and her two children staring at them. Brooke blushed and buried her face into Lucas' chest.

"Oh, umm…is the cafeteria on this floor?" Lucas asked, hoping to take the focus off him and Brooke.

"No, it is not. And this certainly is not a place where people should be making out." The woman said sternly and followed her children into the elevator; who were still staring up at Brooke and Lucas with grins spread across their faces.

Brooke looked down at them and smiled, "Hi," she said sweetly.

The woman huffed and pulled her children closer to her. But both children kept her gaze on Brooke and waved at her.

Then Brooke turned her attention to the woman, "You wouldn't happen to know what floor the cafeteria _is _on, would you?"

The way she asked was sweet and Brooke turned on her "I'm sorry" puppy dog face for the woman. Most people fell for that face and the woman was no exception. It did take her a moment, but eventually her face softened and the scowl that was there, slowly dissipated.

"It's in the basement." The woman said softly.

"Thank you…" Both Brooke and Lucas answered, but the woman just scowled at Lucas and smiled at Brooke.

Seconds later the elevator door opened and the woman and children walked out. The little girl slowly walked out, while still keep her head turned towards Brooke. So Brooke knelt down a little and waved at the little girl.

"Bye, bye," Brooke said sweetly.

The little girl giggled and then turned her head around. Once again the elevator doors closed and Brooke pressed the button for the basement. Lucas just stared at Brooke and shook his head; to which Brooke laughed.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Lucas whined.

Brooke placed her hands on Lucas' shoulders, "Of course not. She just doesn't like you because you're the big, bad man who took advantage of me in the elevator."

"I'll show her a big, bad, man." Lucas smirked and headed for Brooke's waist. Before he could attack her with tickles the elevator opened again and Brooke quickly stepped off, while others came on. Lucas followed Brooke out and down the hall to the cafeteria.

"You got off easy Davis, I'll get you later."

Brooke giggled and turned the corner into the cafeteria. Lucas felt a rush of déjà vu and instead of following Brooke, Lucas led himself to a table and sat down.

_"Here, I wasn't sure how much cream you wanted so I just brought you over a bunch." Haley said softly and sat across from Lucas. _

_Lucas wrapped his fingers around_ _the Styrofoam cup and felt them instantly warm up. As Haley talked, Lucas half-heartedly listened, knowing whatever she was saying was just to keep his mind off of things. He filled his coffee with as much cream as it could hold__, but continued to stare at it; not yet having the energy to drink it. _

_"So, I have to go in, but I'll only be there for a few hours….until Molly gets back." Haley finished. _

_Lucas looked up at her and Haley knew he had not really been listening; not that she had expected him too. _

_Just as Haley was about to repeat what she said, Lucas nodded. "It's alright Hales, you don't have to come back."_

_"Well, you don't have to be here at all. I still don't get it Luke. He's never done anything for you, why would you do this for him?"_

_There are some questions that simply don't have a good answer__ an answer that doesn't have any justification or sense behind it. Lucas knew Haley was right and no answer he would give wou__ld satisfy her or himself. No matter what everyone else said and what Lucas thought daily, he found himself coming here: every morning and every night. _

"Hey, I got you a coffee. I didn't know what you liked so I got some sugar, vanilla cream and some regular cream." Brooke said softly, aware that something lingered on Lucas' mind.

Lucas smiled and gratefully took the coffee, "Thanks."

"I guess hospitals aren't your thing, huh?" Brooke asked rhetorically.

Even though Brooke had no idea why, she understood Lucas' hate for hospitals. Something about them rubbed Brooke the wrong way; the overworked Doctor's, the underpaid staff and the overwhelming sense of death were just a few reasons.

"When I was 17 Dan, my father, had a heart attack. It put him in bad shape and caused a bunch of other things to go wrong. Anyway, I guess while he was having his heart attack he asked for me and Deb, Nathan's mom, called and told me…" Lucas paused, thinking back on the incident that flipped his world upside down, "…so I went to the hospital and confronted a man who never gave me any reason to be by his side. The whole week he was there, I was there."

Brooke just listened intently. She knew the story of Lucas and Nathan's father; a deceitful, self-hating man who picked one son over the other and always put his two sons up against each other. That's how Haley described him anyway. The times Nathan did mention him he never referred to him as Dad, just Dan.

"My family just does not have a good track record with hospitals. Each of us men has been in one at least twice and I just get a bad feeling being here."

Lucas looked up from his coffee and realized Brooke was staring at him. He instantly felt embarrassed.

"Sorry…I just…"

Brooke put her hand up in protest, "Don't apologize…" Brooke said as she moved closer to Lucas and gently touched his hand, "I guess we have a tendency to ramble around each other, huh?"

Lucas laughed. "I don't mind your rambling though. I like getting to know you Luke." Brooke leaned in and gave him a quick peck.

It was in that moment Brooke knew she was getting in deep and that if she ever wanted to pull out, to do it now. Brooke Davis was not one for opening up to people, especially men, and she was moving faster with Lucas than any other boy she had ever come across. That included Dale. Which didn't say much about her previous relationships. She wasn't sure what her and Lucas were really doing, besides "getting to know each other", but she knew it was something big. And that scared the shit out of her.

"How bout' we get some lids for these coffee's and head back upstairs. Who knows what Haley's doing to Nathan while we're not there." Brooke joked and stood up.

"Ewww…Brooke, Haley's like my sister. You cannot say things like that in front of me." Lucas protested with a disgusted face.

Brooke just laughed and the two headed towards the elevator. While they were waiting, a woman stepped up beside them and looked at Brooke in awe.

"Oh my god! You're Brooke Davis, up and coming fashion designer! I've seen your clothes, they are amazing!" The woman gushed.

Brooke smiled and the woman continued, "I'm Susie…" She stuck out her hand, "…my daughter is going to die when she finds out I ran into you."

Brooke took the woman's hand and shook it. Before Brooke could get a thank you out, Susie spoke again. "Oh my god, you're not sick, are you?"

"No, No, I'm fine." Brooke finally jumped in and continued before Susie could get any more out, "I'm flattered you know my stuff. Do you wear any of it?"

Susie nodded enthusiastically, "Me and my daughter both do."

The elevator doors opened and all three got inside. Susie went on and on about Brooke's clothes; how excited she was about them and how it was great both her and her daughter could wear them. All too soon, for Susie anyway, the elevator doors opened and she had to get out. But not before Brooke signed her shirt, which was _not _one of Brooke's, and wrote a note to her daughter.

"Does that ever bug you?" Lucas asked once Susie left the elevator and they were alone.

"Honestly, no, but it really doesn't happen a lot. I'm new to this whole thing; people don't really care about me yet."

_Ding_

The elevator doors crept open and Brooke and Lucas stepped out.

"I care about you," Lucas said softly from behind Brooke.

Brooke stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around. "God, you're such a suck up Scott." Brooke smirked.

Lucas laughed a little and smiled. He inched closer to her and Brooke backed up against the wall. "Yeah, but the question is whether or not my sucking up is getting me anywhere." Lucas joked.

Brooke bit down nervously on her bottom lip.

"I guess we'll find out tonight…"Brooke leaned in closer, "if you clean up that mess that's still in my kitchen, that is."

Before Lucas could say or _do _anything, someone came running around the corner and crashed right into Brooke and Lucas, causing the coffee to spill everywhere.

"Hey, watch it!" Lucas barked.

"Lucas?"

Lucas shut his eyes tight before looking up at the person who had run into them.

"Peyton," he said annoyed, while grinding his teeth.

Brooke stared between the two and suddenly felt the need to run. _Do it while you still can, _she thought to herself. But instead of getting out of there as fast as her feet could take her, Brooke found herself moving closer to Lucas. Then, just as Brooke was about to somehow make the situation better, they heard a blood curdling cry come from down the hall.

"Lucas!"

Haley ran out of Nathan's room, just as Doctors and nurses ran inside.

xx—xx

_**I wasn't going to leave it like that but…oh come on, who doesn't like a cliffhanger? I know you want to, so go ahead and hit that review button!**_


	16. Cafe Wishes

_**Hello, hello! Thank you all for coming back and I'm so excited for you to read this chapter. "Thank You" for all of you who read and reviewed last chapter. They were just what a girl needed.**_

_**-whit-**_

**Chapter 16**** Café Wishes**

_Arrhythmia._

No matter how many times you say it, it's still hard to wrap your head around the idea. You're sure you've heard it before; perhaps in middle school or high school. You might even be able to truthfully say you know it has something to do with the heart. But can quite pin point what it's about.

"Ventricular tachycardia. It's a form of arrhythmia in which a rapid heart rate originates from the lower chambers of the heart and…"

Lucas held a hand up, "What the hell does this mean?"

It had been a half hour since nurses and doctors had run into Nathan's room. Haley cried for a good 15 minutes while Brooke tried to soothe her and Peyton stood by watching. Lucas was annoyed with the fact that Peyton had the nerve to show up but he was even more annoyed that it took the doctor so long to come explain to them what had happened.

"Lucas…" Peyton began but was soon met with Lucas' hand in her view, telling her to be quiet.

"What it means…" the doctor finally continued, "…is that something is causing less blood to pump throughout the body, which is what sent his body into shock."

"I don't understand, what's causing this?"

"It could just be that he's had this arrhythmia for some time and it's just now popping up."

"Or…" Lucas pushed, seeing that the doctor was unsure.

The doctor hesitated and looked at Haley, Brooke and Peyton. He was getting wary of revealing anymore information in front of them.

"We're trying to find out _if_ there could be anything else. The point is, your brother is doing fine right now, he's sleeping and I suggest you all go home and do the same. There's no more information I can give you right now and it will be some hours until we have more answers." The doctor nodded his head solemnly and walked away.

Lucas was tempted to run after him, to force more information out of him but his feet didn't move. And before Lucas could blink Haley clung to his side. She started mumbling, most of it incoherently, and Lucas put an arm on her back in an attempt to soothe her. Brooke played with the ends of her hair at the same time Peyton reached up to touch hers; the two girls eyes met and Peyton laughed nervously and dropped her hand to her side. Lucas' feet finally moved as he and Haley sat down on some chairs. Both Brooke and Peyton followed and had another awkward moment as each of them went to sit down by Lucas.

"Brooke, could you stay here while I go get Haley a drink?" Lucas asked as he stood up.

Brooke nodded and sat down next to Haley.

Lucas turned to look at Peyton. "Peyton," he said sternly and tipped his head in the direction he was headed.

As the two walked away, Haley sat up in her chair and wiped away the silent tears that had fallen. She looked over at Brooke, who was still staring in the direction Lucas and Peyton had just been in.

"You have nothing to worry about." Haley said quietly.

Brooke turned to Haley with a shocked expression on her face. "I was…umm…that's not why…" Brooke stuttered while pointing her finger in the other direction.

Haley laughed, "It's ok Brooke, I won't tell." Haley said and held up the boy scouts signal.

Brooke opened her mouth to protest again but shut it seconds later; there was no point in trying to fool Haley.

"Lucas please slow down." Peyton pleaded as she followed Lucas down the hall.

Lucas stopped in his tracks and turned sharply towards Peyton and glared at her.

"What the hell are you doing here Peyton?"

Peyton half smiled, "I'm just here checking up on a friend Luke, is that such a bad thing?"

_"Do you miss her?" Haley asked. _

_"Yeah."_

_The two sat there for a moment in silence. _

_When Lucas spoke again it was barely above a whisper. "Some days I know I'm better off, that we both are, and other days I wonder how I'm going to survive without her. I've never felt so torn apart in my life."_

_"I know buddy. I know." _

"Ya know…if you had come here a couple of days ago I might have been happy to see you but I'm moving on Peyton, why do you have to show up now? Just as I'm taking my first step."

Peyton looked at Lucas confused; she had no idea what he was talking about. When she found out Nathan was in the hospital it just happened to be coincidence that she was in New York too and it honestly never crossed her mind that Lucas would be here. Although, of course he would be, Nathan is his brother. But now Lucas was talking about moving on and Peyton couldn't help but notice the brunette who kept staring at her and then looking at Lucas protectively.

"Luke, I'm not here to cause…"

"Don't call me Luke, Peyton."

This stopped Peyton again. She searched her mind for what she was going to say and finally continued. "I'm sorry if me being here is…weird or whatever. I just happened to be in town and found out Nathan had an accident. I thought I'd check up on him before I left. That's all." Peyton explained and leaned against a wall.

Silence followed Peyton's comment. Lucas had a lot he wanted to say but most of it was just so he could hurt Peyton; he had already done a lot of that and he was trying to let his anger go. But it was one thing doing it when Peyton wasn't around and a totally other issue when she _was_ around.

"What's her name?" Peyton said, breaking the silence.

Lucas looked over at Peyton incredulously, "Whose?"

A short laugh escaped Peyton's mouth, "The girl who had you giddy in the hall and the reason you're so upset I'm here."

"You lost your right to ask me that Peyton."

Peyton threw her hands out, "Why? Because we're not dating anymore?"

"Yes." Lucas answered harshly before walking away.

After Lucas and Peyton returned from their talk in the hall, things in the waiting room got tense. Lucas should have been accustomed to being around women; growing up in his mom's café women surrounded him constantly, but this situation was different. And Lucas longed to be five years old again and back in that café.

"Luke? You alright?" Haley asked, snapping Lucas out of his daze.

All three women were staring at him and Lucas wanted nothing more than to tell them to stop; that he wasn't some little puppy. Before he could do anything like that, music started ringing from one of the girls purses.

_**When the sun shine, **__**we shine together **_

_****__**Told you I'll be here forever **_

Brooke jumped up and searched frantically through her purse.

_**Said I'll always be your friend **__**Took an oath **_

_**I'ma stick it out till the end **_

_****__**Now that it's raining more than ever**_

"Hello?" Brooke asked as she picked up her phone. "Molly…no I'm fine…yes Molly…" Brooke paced in front of her chair as she talked and shot Lucas and Haley a sympathetic smile. "I think so…" Brooke stopped talking and listened.

Lucas couldn't help but smile a little as he watched Brooke on the phone. The way she held her phone in one hand while she moved the other one around in the air; as though she was talking with it. How she only paced for a couple of feet then turned back around to do the same thing. His smile faltered though, when he Peyton came into his field of vision. It seemed silly to be so mad at her but he couldn't help but think that things would be going better if she wasn't there.

"Tell Thomas that I gave the ok…" Brooke continued after a moment, "...Fine but…" Then it looked like Brooke blushed as she gave a quick look towards Lucas and turned away from the group. Brooke whispered as she spoke again but you could still hear her say, "Molly! I can not divulge into any details right now. Tell Thomas to not touch anything and I'll be right down." Brooke shut her phone and put it back in her purse.

"What did Thomas do now?" Haley asked with a laugh.

Brooke waved a hand, "You know Thomas. When I don't show up he thinks he owns the place. Which unfortunately means I have to leave and go handle him."

Brooke picked up her stuff and Haley walked over to give her a hug. Haley whispered something in Brooke's ear and Brooke nodded. They remained like that for a second before Haley let go. Lucas fidgeted in his chair as he debated what to do.

"It was nice to meet you, Peyton." Brooke said, even though the two had barely said two words to each other.

"You too." Peyton offered back.

Brooke turned to Lucas, who was staring at her shyly. Brooke opened her mouth to speak but opted for giving him a small smile; then she walked away. Haley walked over to Lucas and kicked his foot. No words came out of her mouth as she grunted and nodded her head in Brooke's direction. Lucas nodded his head and got up out of the chair.

Lucas ran down the hall and got around the corner just as the elevator door started to close. This time though he made it to the elevator before the doors shut completely. Lucas stuck his arm between the doors, forcing the doors to open once again. The occupants all looked at Lucas like he was crazy, including Brooke. Lucas reached in and grabbed Brooke's arm, pulling her out.

"Lucas! What're you doing?"

"I'm not sure…" Lucas answered and ran a hand through his hair. He finally made eye contact with Brooke and smiled, "Thank you, for coming here."

"You don't have to thank me Lucas. Haley's my friend, it's no big deal."

Lucas sighed, disappointed by Brooke's answer. "I hope that's not the only reason you stayed."

Brooke smiled shyly and as if on cue someone broke into their conversation.

"Luke, Nathan's awake."

Lucas cringed, but only because it was Peyton who interrupted them.

"Go." Brooke said sweetly and kissed him on the cheek.

Lucas watched her walk away and get into the elevator. Turning around Lucas scowled at Peyton again.

"I told you not to call me Luke."

With that Lucas walked away and headed towards Nathan's room.

_Xxx_

_**If you would, please review! Song lyrics were by "**__**Rihanna**__**".**_


	17. When the hurting kicks In

_**I can't believe I'm back already but I had a burst of inspirational writing the other night and have finished up another chapter. As always "Thank You" to all of you who have read and reviewed; I've said it before and I'll say it again…you're the best! Now, please read and enjoy!**_

_**-**__**whit**__**-**_

**Chapter 17 When the hurting kicks In**

Haley mumbled something in her sleep and moved around in the tiny chair again; attempting to find a comfortable position. Lucas stood up and rolled his neck around.

"I could crack it for you, if you want me to." Peyton offered.

Lucas only rolled his eyes at the offer and wished she had left hours ago; after Nathan had fallen asleep. She insisted on staying and waiting till Nathan woke again so she could say hi to him. When Nathan was awake a few hours ago he was groggy and only up for a few minutes. Time he spent reassuring Haley he was fine.

"Look Peyton, I'm sure you have good intentions being here but Nathan's fine. I'll let him know you were here. You should just go home." Lucas whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere just because you're uncomfortable that I'm here. Nathan's my friend Lucas. Plus, my flight doesn't leave for a few hours and…"

Rolling his head back Lucas sighed, "I'm not asking you to leave because it makes me uncomfortable. I'm _telling_ you to leave because it makes me uncomfortable. You can't just stroll in here and act like nothing's happened over the past month. Like I don't have every right to hate you for what you put me through. How is your precious Jake anyway?" Lucas spat.

By this point Peyton had gotten up out of her chair and her and Lucas were inches away from each other.

"This isn't about him Lucas…"

"No, it never is, is it Peyton? Remind me again of what you said to me that night I ran into you." Lucas pushed and saw Peyton falter for a moment.

_Lucas stumbled out of the bar and into the brisk night. He pulled his coat tight around him but still shuddered when the wind hit him. It had only been a day since he arrived back in Tree Hill from spending the weekend in New York and he wished he could just go back. It seemed funny to have that thought considering how the weekend went but something about the city felt right to him. Maybe it was the idea of getting a fresh start__; getting out into the world he always imagined making such a difference in. _

_Pushing off the side of the building he had been hugging for comfort, Lucas made his way down the street again. He hadn't gone into the bar with the intention of getting this drunk; just a little drunk. Lucas laughed at nothing in particular and looked forward to lying down in his bed and falling asleep. Continuing his journey Lucas paused to stare at the THUD building and noticed a light was on inside. __There was only one person who would stay at work this late so Lucas pushed on the door and found it unlocked. __Surprise, surprise._

_A bell chimed as he walked in and made Lucas jump a little. Peyton rushed out of her office to see who it was. Once she saw it was Lucas the scared expression left her face. _

_"What're you doing Lucas?" Peyton asked as she began to put things away. _

_"Little late to be at work isn't it Peyton." Lucas laughed as he started flipping through some books._

_Peyton ignored his comment and watched his demeanor. If Lucas wanted to be an ass then she would let him; she probably deserved it anyway. __As Lucas flipped through one of the catalogues he stopped on one page in particular. He slumped down in the chair__as his fingers traced over the picture. It was one Peyton had painted at college and probably the reason she got the job. It was a morbid picture of a girl, __presumably__ Peyton, holding a heart up in the air. Faceless people crawled around her, reaching up into the air; some were sobbing. Lucas never understood what it meant and Peyton never offered a real answer._

_"Have you ever drawn something NOT depressing?" Lucas asked and threw the catalog down on the table as he stood up._

_"Do you even know who you're talking to?" Peyton joked, hoping to get a smile out of Lucas._

_But Lucas didn't laugh or smile. His face was masked with anger and hurt and the alcohol was not a good mixture. It was the first time Lucas had come near Peyton since the breakup. Usually he would avoid her at all costs, __but he had a somewhat __revealing__ weekend. Plus, he was drunk. When you're drunk it always seems like the perfect time to confront your issues. Peyton Sawyer was definitely one of Lucas' issues. _

_"Is he any good in bed?" Lucas asked out of nowhere. _

_"What?" _

_"Jake…" Lucas said slowly, "is he any good in bed?"_

_Peyton sighed. She didn't expect him to go there. "Lucas, what does that have to do with anything?"_

_"It has everything to do with…everything!" Lucas yelled angrily and started to pace. He stopped after a moment, placing himself in front of Peyton. "Why else would you leave me? I treated you like a fucking queen Peyton…"_

_Peyton mumbled something and Lucas stopped his rant. "Excuse me?" He leaned in towards Peyton._

_"Nothing."_

_"Don't lie to me!" Lucas screamed._

_"Fine!"__ Peyton screamed back and stood up taller. "__You left our relationship long before I did." Peyton claimed, to which Lucas laughed. "You did! You were always writing Luke or watching stupid basketball."_

_"I'm the one who suggested we move into together Peyton. I was…"_

_"You only did that because you were grasping for something Luke. And when I said I wasn't ready you got mad. You already resented me."_

_Lucas shook his head, "For what?"_

_"For being in Tree Hill.__ You wanted to be in New York or Chicago or LA, anywhere but here."_

_Pointing a finger in his chest Lucas took a small step towards Peyton, "I came back here for you," he finished by pointing his finger at Peyton._

_"I know but I never asked you to."_

_Lucas looked around and shook his head __unbelievably__, "What was I suppose to do? I was in love with you. And, usually, when you love someone you don't give a __rat's__ ass where you are, as long as you're with them. I never resented you. You just can't commit to anyone Peyton."_

_"But you did Luke…" Peyton __refuted__, "__y__ou__ did resent me. __And you asked me to move in because you needed me to give you something, anything. I just couldn't Luke. I couldn't because somewhere along the line we stopped loving each other the same way." _

"It was about me and my stupid basketball. Me wanting more. Me leaving first. Me resenting you. I'm the one who fucked up our relationship."

Peyton shook her head and opened her mouth to say something but Lucas continued before she could. "You do not get to throw all of that on me, not talk to me after that, have your boyfriend come get your stuff from my apartment and then just show up and act like we're friends. We're not friends Peyton."

"Lucas, I thought we were moving past this, that you were moving past it."

"Me Peyton, exactly. I'm the one who has to move on." Lucas said and placed a hand on his chest. "And I am but it's hard to do when you just waltz in unannounced and unwelcomed."

Peyton groaned, "I did not come here in hopes of fucking things up with you and that brunette. I came here for Nathan."

"Brooke."

Lucas and Peyton stopped fighting and turned to see Haley with her eyes lazily opened.

"Her name is Brooke." Haley said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever…" Peyton said, trying to ignore Haley, "I'm allowed to be here Lucas."

"No Peyton."

Again it was Haley who spoke and just as Lucas was going to tell her to butt out, she kept on talking.

"Did you ever think how this is affecting him?" Haley asked and pointed to Lucas. "You've broken him Peyton and he is desperately trying to pick up the pieces…"

"How? Rebound sex with your friend?" Peyton said, instantly regretting the words.

"Oh for the love of god; I'm out of here." Lucas said and left the room.

Haley bit her lip and breathed in deeply. She was going to keep her cool if it killed her. "Don't talk about things you know nothing about. Now, I know Nathan will appreciate the fact that you came here but why don't you do Lucas one tiny favor and just go." Haley pleaded. "He wouldn't admit it but I know that this is killing him. It's bad enough he has to see you in Tree Hill constantly but here…in the "Big" city? It just doesn't seem fair."

Peyton looked between Haley and Nathan and reluctantly nodded. She picked up her purse and coat and went to Nathan's bedside and pecked him on the cheek.

"It was a…good to see you Haley." Peyton said quietly before leaving the room.

Once outside Peyton realized where Lucas had run off to. He was leaning over a barrier and looking out at the street. Peyton approached him and stood beside him for a moment before speaking.

"I know "sorry" will never be enough and I can't take back what I've done Luke, but I am sorry."

Lucas shut his eyes and lifted his head up toward the sky. "I don't know what it is about this place but…" But Lucas didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he inhaled deeply.

Peyton just nodded. "I better go, before Haley kicks my ass."

Lucas laughed, surprising himself and Peyton. As Peyton walked away Lucas spoke again, remaining where he was.

"How do I let you go? Let it all go? Please tell me because I have no idea."

It wasn't something Peyton expected and it was then that she realized how the whole situation was affecting him. Their relationship ending the way it did and the fact that she showed up at the hospital; interrupting his moving on process.

Peyton turned towards Lucas once again. "I don't really know Luke. I'm not sure if it's this big process you go through or if it'll just happen. But I really believe one day you will have because really Luke…" Peyton paused looking around, "there's nothing left for you to hold on to and you shouldn't either. So, I don't know how but I do know you will."

Lucas nodded and Peyton once again began to walk away.

Turning from his spot Lucas called out to Peyton one last time, "Say Hi to Jake."

Peyton turned around shocked but with a smile creeping onto her face.

"It's a start, right?"

Peyton nodded and walked away, hailing a cab as she got to the street. Lucas watched on, feeling himself take another step.

_Life is beautiful_

_But it's complicated,_

_We barely make it._

_We don't need to understand,_

_There are miracles, miracles._

Xxx

_**So???**__** Lyrics are by Vega4 and their song "Life is Beautiful" (as is the chapter title). Great song! Anyway, hit that review button and give me some love!**__** Wait…before you do… I know there was no BL so besides that let me know what you thought. On you go!**_


	18. Don't get comfortable just yet

**Disclaimer:**** Just a reminder that I own nothing that is the attributed or taken from the show. Only storylines that are not associated with OTH are mine. Thanks!**

**I owe all of you a big apology. Here's the thing: I went into a writer's block (you ****writers**** know what that's like), then had an idea for another story and started writing that one. And it has taken off like a rocket (it's called **_**Riding the waves of your ocean, **_**btw!), and unfortunately this one and my other one have been put on the back burner. I'm such a bad person, I know. Make me feel better by reading and reviewing. Read on!**

**-whit**

**Chapter ****18 Don't**** get comfortable just yet**

"Well, I'm just going to stay here until you're better." Lucas said as soon as the Doctor left the room.

"Lucas that's ridiculous. You have a job to get back to…"

"Nathan, this is a serious condition…"

The door popped open to reveal Haley coming in holding coffee in both hands. She gave one to Lucas and ranted about the service in the cafeteria.

The past few days had been crazy. Once the doctors confirmed Nathan did have ventricular tachycardia, the tests kept coming. For hours on end they probed and prodded at Nathan, trying to figure out the cause of it. What it came down to was a heart condition: HCM. It stood for hypertropic cardiomyopathy. Even though there was a lot medical terminology that Lucas didn't understand, what he did understand was that this was serious and bad news for Nathan. The doctors wanted to do more tests before they confirmed anything but Lucas had a sick feeling that this would mean no more basketball.

"…Then he handed me a cheeseburger and insisted that I ordered one. I swear to god, I've never met anyone so incompetent in my life. And I deal with musicians." Haley scoffed as she sipped on her coffee.

The boys laughed and the three fell into a comfortable silence; careful not to bring up the elephant in the room.

"Haley will you please tell this fool that I don't need him hanging over me while I'm in the hospital, that he can go home." Nathan said.

"Oh no I'm not getting in the middle of this…" Haley said and as she lifted the cup to her lips added, "But it couldn't hurt to have someone around with you."

"Ha!" Lucas triumphened.

"But Nathan has a point Luke. You're going to have to go back home, eventually."

Lucas lowered his head; he didn't need Haley reminding him too.

Suddenly Nathan's face lit up and he sat straight up in his bed. "You don't want to go back to Tree Hill, do you?"

Haley looked at Nathan confused, "Why wouldn't he want to …" and then Haley's face lit up too, "…Oh my god! Nathan's right, you don't want to go home. You want to stay here."

Lucas tried to shake it off, "I don't know what you guys are talking about…"

"Lucas and Brooke sitting in a tree…" Nathan started to sing and soon after Haley joined him. The two sang loudly, "K I S S I N G…"

"ALRIGHT, STOP IT!" Lucas yelled playfully, "I like her but c'mon it's just a little…"

Haley jumped up, "Do not say fling because I've seen the way you look at her and this is anything but a fling."

Haley was right. Whatever was going on between Lucas and Brooke was much more than what Lucas would consider a fling but what other option did he have? Even if he admitted it was more, what was he left with then? Stay in New York because it might turn into more? It was a ridiculous idea and Lucas knew it. But even that didn't stop Lucas from entertaining it. He _could_ stay here, get a job and see what could become of him and Brooke.

**--l--**

"Brooke! The girls we have booked for the fashion show can't come in to do their fittings until tomorrow…something about being double booked. Mickey said he would reimburse us if we didn't replace them."

Brooke threw her head into her hands, groaning loudly. The one day Thomas decided to take off and show his boyfriend Antonio around the city had to be the busy one. The past couple days Brooke had been busier than she had ever been due to a runway show she was putting on. It wasn't even supposed to happen until the other fashion designer backed out; you didn't get luckier than that.

"Fine but tell Mickey he has to stay the whole time this time…I'm not taming his girls without him here, I don't have enough energy." Brooke yelled.

Seconds later a short younger woman with black hair came into Brooke's office, looking around worriedly. In one hand she had a coffee and in the other a stack of papers.

"Uhh…Miss Davis? I have your coffee and those files you wanted me to copy…" She said shyly and quietly.

Brooke's head shot up from her desk and looked at the girl affectionately, "Oh Sarah you are a lifesaver!" Brooke exclaimed as she took the coffee from the girl's hand. "And stop calling me Miss Davis, it's just Brooke."

Sarah gave her a small smile, "Ok…Brooke," she hesitated, "what would you like me to do with these files?"

Biting her bottom lip Brooke looked around her messy and disordered office. "Go to Celia's office and ask for a storage box and put the files in there. And, if you have time, put them in order of date and purchase order number."

Sarah nodded and hurried out of the office. The fashion world could be a bitch but it was always easier if you worked in a place you liked; in a place that you could call home. That's exactly what Brooke, and her partners at B. Davis, prided themselves in. Brooke always made sure to make her employee's feel like they were working with her and not for her.

"Brooke…" Molly's voice came over the intercom.

"I swear to god Molly if you say another word about the dresses or Mickey's girls I will come out there and kill you personally…then Mickey…then myself." Brooke half-joked, half-serious.

"So, if there was a very good looking gentleman out here with a handful of flowers looking for you I should just tell him to go away or he'll get killed; because if you won't take him, I will." Molly's voice rang.

"Tell Brad today is not a good day." Brooke said without giving it much thought.

Molly didn't come back with any comment and Brooke just shrugged trying to finish the piles of paperwork on her desk. It wasn't until the intercom button beeped on again that Brooke realized she was wrong with her last comment.

"I don't know who Brad is but according to Molly I'm much cuter than he is but if today's not a good day I guess I'll just go." A deep voice came out of the intercom.

Brooke's head shot up as she recognized the voice and soon her body followed, taking her out of the office. Across the room sitting on Molly's desk was Lucas, shamelessly flirting with Molly.

"Uh, I'd be careful if I were you…Molly's bad news." Brooke joked as she made her way over to Lucas.

Laughing at something Molly said Lucas turned around with a smirk on his face. "That's funny, she was just telling me the same thing about you. But I told her I could handle you." Lucas said smugly.

"Did you?" Brooke asked as she unintentionally bit her bottom lip.

"Wow! Brooke, usually you wait until you've taken your clients into your office to flirt with them." Molly said.

Brooke glared at Molly, "I'm just doing this to make you jealous." Then Brooke turned back to Lucas, "Flowers?" She said sweetly.

Lucas pulled the flowers out from behind his back but didn't give them to Brooke. "Kiss?" He asked innocently.

Without any hesitation Brooke linked her arms around Lucas' neck and brought herself up for a kiss. It was a simple peck and Brooke pulled away blushing. "I'm not big on PDA, so consider yourself lucky." Brooke said.

"Oh so if I did this…" Lucas said and pulled Brooke in for another kiss. But he went further than a peck he deepened it as much as he could while still keeping it PG rated. Lucas finally pulled away and Brooke took a deep breath. "…It would be too much PDA, yes?"

Brooke searched for some sort of answer but nothing came out.

"Oh my god! Brooke Davis is speechless!" Holly exclaimed, then nudged Lucas in the shoulder, "Whatever you did to her, do it again because we could use more days like this."

Brooke rolled her eyes at Molly and grabbed Lucas's hand to lead him back to her office. "This is why I don't tell people where I work because of you…" Brooke pointed at Molly, "…and I forgot to mention: I'm going to need that report a little sooner than I thought…as in… now."

Molly stuck out her tongue which Brooke reciprocated.

Once they reached her office Brooke shut the door and was immediately bombarded by Lucas; who pushed her up against her door.

Instead of kissing her though, Lucas snuggled his head in her neck, "Mmmm…I missed you. Is that ok to tell you?" Lucas asked as he brought his face out of Brooke's neck.

Brooke laughed, "Why wouldn't it be?"

Shrugging, Lucas ran a hand through his hair, "I guess I just don't…" he paused and shrugged, "…forget it," he said and walked over to Brooke's bookcase that held some picture frames.

Brooke was about to let it go but, "No, tell me" came out of her mouth instead. She followed Lucas to the bookshelf where he was holding a picture frame.

"Who are they?" Lucas asked.

"That is my Aunt Claire, that's my mom, my cousin Juliette…" Brooke said while she pointed, "…my mom's boyfriend at the time, Robert, and me. God, this picture was taken a long time ago."

"You look happy." Lucas commented.

Brooke laughed, "I guess you could call it that. That was at my Aunt Claire's one year of sobriety party and my mom's sixth month. Of course that was before we found out Juliette was pregnant. That was not a pretty picture." Brooke sighed.

"Are your parents divorced?" Lucas asked, finding a deep interest in Brooke's family.

"Answer my question first?" Brooke said. "Why wouldn't it be ok for you to say you missed me?"

Lucas closed his eyes, "Because we've only gone on one date and I just…I don't want to scare you away." Lucas answered honestly.

Brooke brushed a hand over Lucas' stubble cheek, "I'm not going anywhere."

Before Lucas could jump in and kiss Brooke, his cell phone started ringing. With a grunt Lucas picked it up, "Hello?" He asked annoyed. "Wait…Haley, Haley, slow down…" Then there was a long pause as Lucas listened to Haley. "Ok, ok, I'm coming. Don't worry I'm on my way."Lucas slammed his phone shut.

"Lucas? What is it?" Brooke asked worried from how Lucas' face had fallen within a few seconds.

"Nathan had another seizure. They think he might have had a heart attack."

_**xx—xx**_

**I know what you're thinking… "She finally updates and give's Nathan another seizure? What the hell??" All I can say is I hope you'll forgive me. There was some nice Brucas at least, right? Well, even if you are angry and you want to yell and throw stones…it's ok, just do it in a review. I love ****em****' no matter what.**** (BTW…B. Davis is Brooke's fashion line. I wanted to change it a little bit from the show, mainly because I think Clothes over Bro's stemmed from Brooke and Peyton's friendship; something I don't have in my story.)**


	19. Sarcastic voices ring of joy

_**Welcome back all devoted readers! I'm happy to present to you an ud! A big thank you to those of you who reviewed my last chapter…you guys are amazing. I had a blast writing this chapter so I hope you have a blast reading it. Don't worry nobody dies, that's not the kind of story I'm writing. With no further ado…read on!**_

_**-whit**_

**Chapter ****19 Sarcastic**** voices ring of joy**

We're all aware that life has plans of its own. As humans there is only so much we can control; even though we let ourselves, and others, believe we control it all. Sometimes life hands us a situation and we either have to deal with it or hide. Although, for most of us, hiding isn't really an option; all hiding means is sulking in your own sorrow. And, as much as it sucks, those who do choose to deal with it usually have a long road ahead of them. But they've taken life into their own hands once again. They've decided to take control of what they can. And those two things can be even more terrifying than sitting back and watching.

"Jesus…Fuck!" Nathan yelled as the nurse who was pushing his wheelchair ran into the wall slightly.

The nurse's face cringed as she realized what she did. "Oh, I am so sorry Mr. Scott."

"For the god damn last time…call me Nathan and watch where the fuck you're going. In case you forgot my leg is broken and I have a heart condition. So try not to give me another heart attack, ok?" Nathan chastised the nurse.

Lucas rolled his eyes from behind and put a soft hand on the shoulder's nurse; letting her know not to take it personally. But Haley was fed up with Nathan's whining and yelling at everybody. She stepped in front of his wheelchair, preventing the nurse from going anywhere.

"Cut it out with the attitude Nathan…she…" Haley looked up at the nurse to see her name tag, "…Isabelle, did nothing wrong. Now apologize for being such an ass."

"It's ok ma'am…" Isabelle, the nurse, said to Haley, "…it was my fault I ran into the wall." She gave Haley a small smile and pushed past her.

"See," Nathan said coarsely while shooting Haley a glare.

As the nurse pushed Nathan towards the exit, Lucas stuck back with Haley. "You know he doesn't mean it Haley. He's just going through a lot right now…"

Haley shot her head in Lucas' direction, "I know! I know I can't even imagine how he's feeling right now. But he's been an ass ever since this morning. He never once thanked me for letting him stay in _my_ apartment and every time I say something he bites my head off. And he's been cursing like a fucking sailor all day." Haley shot out.

Lucas bit his bottom lip and furrowed his brows; Haley was more upset than he expected and he wasn't sure how to answer her.

"You can deal with him from now on. I'm staying at Brooke's anyway. If I have to be around him anymore…I…" Haley mumbled and then just walked off, shaking her head in disgust as she went.

Nathan had been released from the hospital on the condition that he come back daily for checkups. The doctor's were more than a little concerned about his heart condition. From the second Nathan found out that HCM would prohibit him from playing basketball ever again, he had gone into a state of anger and depression; ingredients for a disastrous recipe. They kept him at the hospital for one week after he had a small heart attack; worried there was another underlying problem that existed. Once they ruled all other possibilities out, the doctors were left to assume that stress on the heart had caused the attack and felt good enough about his condition to release him. Lucas had insisted Nathan stay in the city until the Doctors felt it would be ok for him to return to Seattle. Nathan put up no fight, saying that if he couldn't play basketball than there wasn't anything in Seattle left for him. Haley generously gave up her apartment so Nathan and Lucas could stay there; making her Brooke's roommate for however long. Of course this idea thrilled Brooke. She told Haley that it would be like "when we were in college!" and jumped up and down. Haley only sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you ease up on everybody, k man?" Lucas asked Nathan softly as he pulled out of the hospital.

"Why don't you shut up, k man?" Nathan mocked from the back seat. The doctors told him it would be safer to sit back there, due to his broken leg.

"Oh, sarcastic, cynical Nathan has decided to join us. Well that's good because I think angry, depressed Nathan was getting a little lonely." Lucas shot back.

Nathan grumbled something and sat back in his seat. He watched as the city passed him by and wondered how many times he had been to New York. It was at least ten times, but Nathan could never remember a time when he truly took the city in and enjoyed it. Probably because he never did. He came here to play and occasionally visit with Haley. Haley. Nathan's mind spun has he thought about how he treated her today. Well, not just her, in reality he had treated everyone like crap, but at that moment he was only worried about Haley. Somewhere inside himself Nathan knew he was in love with Haley James and yelling at her was not the way to win her heart.

"Nate?" Lucas snapped Nathan out of his gaze and Nathan realized Lucas was standing right next to him. They had arrived at the apartment. Nathan slowly got out of the car, situating himself on his crutches carefully.

Once they got inside, Stewart immediately started gushing over Nathan. For Lucas it was a treat to watch his little brother get hit on by another man.

"Oh Nathan…" Stewart called out once Nathan and Lucas reached the elevators, "…if you need anything you be sure to call down here. I'll be here all out."

Nathan gave Stewart a small smile and made his way into the elevator.

"I think someone has a crush on you," Lucas joked. "Hey, if things don't work out with Haley, maybe you could date Stewart.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "That's funny man. I can see now why Brooke likes you; your charming personality and sense of humor." Nathan said sarcastically.

Lucas pulled on his shirt with both hands, "Well, thank you."

With another roll of his eyes Nathan sighed loudly. "So…umm…you think she's made at me?" Nathan asked shyly.

"Who? Brooke? Nuh, I don't think so." Lucas answered, playing with the situation at hand.

"Not Brooke…ya know…" Nathan pushed.

Lucas pretended to be dumbfounded, "I'm not sure who you're referring to Nate."

Nathan threw his hands up in the air, "Haley, you dumbass! I'm talking about Haley!" Nathan shouted bitterly.

Laughing Lucas nodded his head, "Chill man, I was just kidding. And Haley's a very forgiving person but you've got a lot of work to do if you want to…ya know…win her heart."

Shaking his head repeatedly Nathan gave Lucas a face, "Why…why…why would I want to do that?"

_Ding._

The elevator doors opened and both boys stepped out. Lucas went in front of Nathan with Nathan's suitcase, as Nathan followed closely behind.

"Whatever man," Lucas responded indifferently.

Just as Lucas was about to put the key in the door, it popped open to reveal a tired Haley.

"Oh, it's you guys." Haley said unenthusiastically.

Lucas turned to Nathan, "I told you it would be welcoming here." Lucas then turned back to Haley, "Stewart's already hit on him, so he's off to a great start." Lucas said in a fake joyful voice.

"Ya know, you're not as funny as you think. In fact, I don't think anybody but Brooke finds you funny and I think we all know why she did that." Haley shot back.

The boys pushed past Haley and into the apartment. Nathan immediately sat down on the couch.

"Well, that just proves how good I am in bed." Lucas said, hoping to make Haley cringe.

"Not really…" Haley said slyly, "…because it's only happened once, right Luke? And that was what? Two weeks ago?"

A laugh came from the couch and Lucas shot Nathan a glare.

"Ok, I'm going over to Brooke's. Try not to break anything, alright?" Haley said and grabbed a bag she put by the door.

"Why don't you stay here for awhile Hales? We could pop in a movie or something. Ya know, all of us." Nathan suggested lightly.

Without turning to Nathan Haley responded. "I'm tired but I'll see you later." Haley head out the door and quickly added, "Don't forget to take your medicine."

Haley shut the door quietly and Nathan sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"I think it's safe to say she's angry," Lucas said.

"It's not funny Luke…" Nathan said solemnly. "I screwed up man. What do I do?"

Lucas sat down next to Nathan and patted his back softly. "I know, I'm sorry. But what I said in the elevator is true…Haley is very forgiving. Just let her have some time tonight and start proving to her that forgiving you won't be a mistake. She'll come around, trust me."

The two brothers sat back in the couch and relaxed. Nathan grabbed the remote and started flipping through the TV. channels. After a few minutes Lucas got up.

"I'll be right back," Lucas said and headed out the door.

Across the hall Lucas knocked on Brooke's door; this time covering up the peep hole. He could hear mumbling through the door and laughing. The mumbling distinctly belonged to Haley while the laughter belonged to Brooke. Lucas then heard Haley say, "Don't let him in", but the door handle turned anyway.

Brooke's head peeked out, "What's the password?" She asked secretively.

Lucas snapped his fingers, "Damn! I can't remember." Then Lucas leaned in closer, "It wouldn't happen to be that word you screamed that one night, would it?"

Brooke instantly blushed and when no words came out of her mouth, she stepped aside and let Lucas into her apartment. Haley was on the couch and Lucas smiled sweetly while giving Haley a look.

Haley rolled her eyes and stood up, "Fine, but do me a favor and don't do it out here ok. At least let me get out of the apartment before I barf."

"She's so sweet, isn't she?" Lucas said sarcastically with his eyes still on Haley.

Without another word, Haley walked out of the living room and made her way down the hall. Lucas turned to face Brooke and was met with her hands snaking around his neck. Leaning up Brooke pecked Lucas on the lips lightly.

"Hi," Brooke said sweetly.

"Hi to you too," Lucas smiled. "So, I was wondering…" Lucas started.

"MmmHmm…" Brooke kinked her eyebrows.

"It's been awhile since our last date and I thought since Nathan's doing better, we should go out tonight."

"Do you think it's a good idea to leave Nathan alone?" Brooke asked slightly worried.

"No, he'll be fine. He has my cell number and Haley. Plus, Stewart's got a big crush on him so if he really needed to he could call Stewart."

This made Brooke laugh, "I don't think any straight man would call Stewart if his life depended on it."

Lucas nodded in agreement, "Good point. So, what do ya say? Me, you, dinner, dancing, movie."

Brooke bit down on her bottom lip, "Ok. Just give me a couple hours to get ready. I know this great little club that just opened up. We can go there."

Lucas leaned in and nibbled on Brooke's bottom lip, "Whatever you say. And I just have to add that if you keep biting your bottom lip like that, I might have to bite it right off."

"Mmmm…" Brooke moaned as she kissed Lucas, "I know you meant for that to be sexy but it came out incredibly creepy so…" Brooke said as she pulled away from Lucas slightly, "…how about no more comments that sound like they're coming from a sociopath?"

"Deal," Lucas said fervently.

The two pulled away from each other just as Haley came back in the room. Both Lucas and Brooke glared in her direction.

"I know, I know…" Haley said defensively, "…but I could tell I left you two alone for too long. What is this I hear about a date? You're not leaving me are you B?" Haley asked Brooke with a pouty face.

"Not for a couple more hours Hales." Brooke answered hoping to make Haley feel better.

"Alrighty, I'm gonna go get ready…" Lucas said as he backed up towards the door. "I'll see you…" Lucas pointed to Brooke, "in two hours."

As Lucas opened the door he turned around one more time. "Haley? Keep an eye on Nathan will you?"

Haley moaned loudly but before she could speak Lucas jumped in, "I know…_he's an ass_…and I'm not saying you need to talk to him or anything but just make sure he's ok. Thanks." With that Lucas quickly got out of the apartment.

With a smile spread from ear to ear Brooke turned to face Haley whose face was the exact opposite.

"Stop smiling." Haley said jokingly.

"Your just jealous that I'm gonna get some tonight!" Brooke beamed.

Haley pretended to throw up and got a slap in the arm from Brooke. Haley laughed and Brooke gave her a snooty look before heading off towards the bathroom. As Haley stood in the living room by herself, the words Lucas said to her replayed over and over in her head. _Keep an eye on Nathan. Just make sure he's ok._ Haley figured she could do that.

Then something suddenly hit Haley and she ran off down the hall. "Brooke! You are not doing it in my apartment!"

_xx—xx_

_**So??? I'm dying to know what you think. Your reviews mean the world to me. So, go ahead you good looking gal/or guy…hit that pretty little review button!**_


	20. Taking Chances

_**Author's Note: I don't own anything related to One Tree Hill. I, like all writers on here, am merely taking the show and its characters and adding in my own ideas.**_

_**I know it's been…far too long. Better a good update than a crappy one though, right? I guess that's what I've been working towards. I hope you all enjoy this update. Thanks for reading!**_

**Chapter 20 Taking chances**

_The time to give up and move on can be confused with the time to fight against instinct and social ideal; to throw some faith in yourself. Taking a chance is merely that; a chance that _this_ will work out. _

"My god woman! Where did you learn to dance like that?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke entered the lobby of her apartment complex.

"I grew up in L.A., Chicago was my second home and I moved to New York. It'd be embarrassing if I didn't know how to dance." Brooke laughed.

Lucas nodded and gripped Brooke's hand tighter. The night, their official second date, had gone well. Brooke took Lucas to a new Latin club that had just opened up. It was loud, bright, crowded and everything Lucas wasn't. Brooke pulled him onto the dance floor and he did his best to not embarrass himself or Brooke. It was a miserable attempt but Lucas was having too much fun to care and Brooke seemed not to mind.

"Well I can't believe you stayed with me when there were plenty of other good looking men who could actually dance. Who had their eyes on you all night."

Brooke turned around and smiled, "It's so cute when you're jealous." She leaned up and kissed Lucas sweetly on the cheek. "Perhaps we should get you upstairs where you can vent all that jealousy you have inside you," she whispered into his ear seductively.

"Good evening Brooke," a British accent interrupted their much too early foreplay.

Brooke spun around and clapped her hands, "Frederick! Oh it's so glad you have you back. How was your vacation? How is May?"

Lucas turned to see a man in his fifties, gray beard and a bald head greet Brooke. He was wearing a gray suit with a purple tie all perfectly in-tact and fitting. After hugging him Brooke smoothed out the wrinkles that had formed in the suit and stood back to stare at him.

"I'm so glad you're wearing my suit!" Brooke smiled.

"Well my darling…my wife loves it and says I look impeccable in it, how could I not wear it?" Frederick's eyes trailed over to Lucas and lifted his eyebrows.

"Oh my god I am so sorry…" Brooke said and rushed over to Lucas. She grabbed his arm and escorted him over to where Frederick was standing, "Frederick this is Lucas, Lucas…Frederick." She motioned between them and the two men shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you," Frederick said immediately.

"You too."

"Freddie is the night doorman here but he and his wife have been in Australia for the last few weeks. But now he's back to work the 12am – 8am shift."

Lucas scrunched up his face, "Sounds like an awful shift."

"You might think so but I love it. I only do it four nights a week and I'm a night owl. Plus…" Frederick leaned in closer to Lucas, "if I'm good my wife comes around for a late night snack."

Brooke instantly blushed and pushed Frederick on the arm, eyes open wide.

"Oh come on Brooke…" Lucas nudged Brooke, "surely you've had a late night snack before," Lucas and Frederick immediately broke out into laughter.

"Okay…" Brooke raised her hands, "that is enough out of the two of you." Brooke grabbed Lucas' hand and led him towards the elevators.

From where he still stood Frederick yelled out, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do you two."

Inside the elevator Lucas looked over at Brooke, "He's a riot."

Brooke nodded, "You sure seem to make an impression on all of my doormen."

They were standing across from each other in the elevator, leaning against the walls.

"I guess that's a good thing but I'm more worried about making an impression on you," Lucas commented.

"You already have," Brooke sauntered over to where Lucas was.

Lucas immediately pulled Brooke in as she reached up and kissed him. Lucas turned them around so Brooke was up against the wall. The kisses were small at first but soon became more heated. The passion that had ignited between the two over the past month seemed unreal; it happened so quickly. Lucas couldn't believe he was the same guy who just a couple of months ago was brokenhearted over Peyton. And Brooke hadn't let anyone get this close to her in a long time.

A _ding_ shook them out of their make-out session. Brooke laughed as Lucas leaned his forehead against hers and groaned.

"Haley, c'mon don't do this."

Both Brooke and Lucas saw Nathan leaning against Haley's door, clad in only sweatpants. He was holding his crutches and it was obvious he was struggling. As they got closer they could make out Haley's voice.

"Go away Nathan!"

"What'd ya do little brother?"

Nathan jumped when Lucas approached him and told him to leave. Brooke barged between the two and knocked on Haley's door.

"Honey its Brooke, I'm gonna come in."

"Not until that ass goes away."

Brooke turned to Nathan, "I'm going to assume she means you."

"Nice Brooke. Let me ask you, how did you deduce that?"

Lucas pushed Nathan and gave him a stern look.

"I can't have anyone on my side, is that it? Well why don't the two of you go back in that apartment and…"

"Nathan Scott!" Brooke scolded Nathan and pushed him further away from Haley's door. "I don't know what the hell you did but I want you to go into my apartment while I try to fix this…"

"I didn't do…"

"Save it!" Brooke turned to Lucas and handed him her keys before turning to Nathan once more, "It sucks Nate, I know, but are you really willing to lose her because of it?"

And soon enough it was just Nathan and Lucas standing in the hall. Lucas flipped the keys around his fingers and went to open up Brooke's door; where Nathan grudgingly followed. They went inside and sat down.

"You wanna talk about it?" Lucas asked.

Nathan scoffed, "No thanks…big brother."

Lucas laughed at his brother's stupidity and gently placed his feet on Brooke's coffee table. The two sat in silence for what seemed like forever until Nathan spoke up.

"I went over there and apologized and we were talking…"

"It looks like you were doing a little more than talking," Lucas laughed.

"Ha, Ha," Nathan pretended to laugh. "Anyway, I mentioned that I would need to get back to Seattle soon…"

"Wait…what?"

Nathan looked at Lucas innocently, "Well yeah that's where my life is. Just like yours is in Tree Hill. I'm sure you and Brooke have talked about that."

Lucas could do nothing more than just shake his head.

"I guess she didn't take that well," Lucas pointed out the obvious.

"We got in a fight over it. She seems to think that now that I don't play basketball anymore that I can just…just…" But Nathan couldn't finish his sentence.

"Nathan are you in love with her?"

Nathan didn't say anything and Lucas shook his head again, not sure what else to say.

"I know it's messed up man but I don't know what to do now. This…" Nathan outstretched his arms, "doesn't change anything. We still have two different lives and I'm still the selfish bastard who will never be good enough for her."

Lucas stood up and walked over to Brooke's kitchen. He looked through the fridge for something to drink. Nathan came up behind him as Lucas pulled out two beers and turned to hand one to him.

"I'm not even sure it would work out Luke."

"You love each other, that's a start." Lucas pointed out.

Nathan tried another approach, "Ok what about you and Brooke? Tree Hill is closer than Seattle, do you think you two can do a long distance relationship?"

"Nate Brooke and I…" But Lucas couldn't go any farther.

"I've seen the way you two interact with each other man. She didn't come to the hospital all those times to see me, she came to see you. But the odds are against you, don't you think?"

Lucas shrugged and leaned towards Nathan, "I'm willing to risk that. And I'm not sure what that means but I'm…I'm positive I can't imagine not being around her. You and Haley have done this back and forth thing for years now Nathan don't you want to know what it would be like to be with her?"

Before Nathan could respond a throat was cleared behind them. They both turned to see Brooke walk in biting on the inside of her lip.

"Sorry but umm…I'm gonna stay over there tonight, you guys can stay here."

Brooke walked back towards her room and Nathan nodded for Lucas to follow.

"Hey," Lucas stopped in the doorway as he watched Brooke grab a couple of things.

"Hey," Brooke answered without turning around, "sorry about this but she's pretty upset. I've got a few things to finish so I probably would have had to call it an early night anyway."

"I'm not angry."

Brooke turned to him and smiled, "Good," and then walked past Lucas.

Lucas followed knowing something else was going on here. Once in the living room he found Brooke staring at Nathan.

"You can still make this up to her."

Nathan just stood there not sure what to do. "I'm about as good at this opening up stuff as you are Brooke," he finally replied.

Brooke just shook her head and left; with Lucas right behind her.

"Brooke wait." Lucas called and gently grabbed her wrist.

She turned around reluctantly and waited.

"How much of that did you hear?"

Brooke sighed, "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"About me not being able to imagine my life without you," Lucas tried to smile but faltered. He was afraid of the consequences that were sure to follow.

Brooke shook her head, "Lucas we've known each other for two months, you don't know what you want yet."

"I want you." Lucas persisted.

It was then that Haley's door opened and Lucas shook his head. Brooke shook Lucas' hand away and walked into Haley's apartment.

Lucas looked at Haley, "Hey Hales."

"Your brothers an ass," Haley said before shutting the door.

_Taking a chance sometimes means putting your heart out there in ways you never expected. There's no guarantee and the consequences can seem damaging. But if no one ever took a chance, where would we all be?_


End file.
